HeartBeat
by LadyReivin
Summary: sequal to Trust Me. Reivin, Tara, Katana, Tala, Rei, and Kai are back! Its summer vacation now, what is instore for them now? And someone they never wanted to see again is back...who is it? And what will happen? TalOc KaiOC ReiOC rating may change de
1. Chapter 1

Reivin17: Here is the sequal to Trust Me. I don't own anything sniff but Reivin. Rouge belongs to Terra-Marie, Katana to niichan626, and Tara to daxter2424.

Title: HeartBeat

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!

-

-

-

-

"Happy birthday, Rouge!" said a dirty blonde haired girl with blue eyes. Her boyfriend right next to her with a huge gift in his hands.

"Hi Tara, hi Rei! I'm so glad you could come!" Rouge, Tala's little sister said. Tara and Rei went inside and out into the backyard where everything was decorated.

Today was the first week of summer and Rouge's 12th birthday. Reivin,

Tala, Tara, Rei, Katana, and Kai had all gone to KuraKura Island for this summer. About two years had passed since the incident and the court day. Everyone was now 18 and Rouge was now officially 12. After this summer, the teens were heading off to collage so they wanted to make it unforgettable!

The gang was staying at a hotel they rented near the beach while Rouge stayed with her grandma on Misa's side of the family. That's where they were celebrating the birthday party.

"Hi guys!" Tara yelled at Katana and Kai who were sitting next to each other while talking about something.

"You're finally here!" Katana said as she smiled. "Reivin and Tala disappeared a while ago and said they would come out when you guys came."

"I wonder what they could be doing?" Rei said as he looked up.

"Ew!" Tara said as she looked at him, completely disgusted.

"What?" Rei asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice said from out of nowhere. "May we have your attention?"

Suddenly, two very familiar people jumped from the roof and landed in front of all of them. Their eyes widened.

"Foxy and Wolfy are back!" they both said at the same time. Right in front of them, stood Foxy and Wolfy, in rabbit costumes.

Foxy was wearing a white skirt with a light pink tank top. Her hair was let down and she was wearing her bunny hat. She had a bunny tail attached at the back of her skirt. She also had white high heel ankle boots and white gloves that went up to her elbows.

Wolfy was wearing blue baggy jeans and a light pink shirt. He had on his bunny ears and he had three whiskers painted on each cheek. He had on white fingerless gloves and a tail at the back of his pants.

"Happy birthday Rouge!" they both said as they threw confetti at her.

"We wrote a special song, just for you!" Wolfy said.

"We hope you like it!" said Foxy. Wolfy went over to the radio and placed one of the CDs they recorded in it. It started playing and both Foxy and Wolfy started singing.

"Oh uh-oh

Pink Rabbits

Hop nonstop to this pop-yeah

Oh my

Pink Rabbits

There's a sensation

That swallows you whole

You can't stop it's out of control-oh

You gotta hop

Nonstop to this beat-yeah

So get up

On your feet

There's no stopping this sensation

Oh oh

Pink Rabbits

Uh uh

Pink Rabbits

This beat

Drives me

And it can"t be stopped

Oh-oh!

Dance along

Flop your ears

Wrinkle your nose

This is the way we

Doose-e-do

There's a sensation

That-uh swallows you whole

Pink Rabbits

They're out of control

You gotta hop-hop-hop

Nonstop."

They finished singing and everyone clapped. Even though the song was a bit childish, they still liked it. Some of Rouge's friends were amazed and stared while they clapped.

"We hope you liked it!" Foxy said as she smiled. She was received by more cheers.

"Happy birthday, Rouge." Wolfy said as he smiled.

"And girls, Wolfy is mine so back off." Foxy said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Wolfy's neck. Wolfy smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So I'm yours?" he asked as he placed his forehead against hers.

"Of course." She said simply.

"Works for me." he said with a shrug.

"I thought so." She said as she lightly kissed him but pulled back quickly. She let her hold around his neck drop and she went towards Tara.

"Nice show, Tala." Rei said.

"Yeah, who knew you'd be singing about pink rabbits." Kai added.

"Go screw yourself." Tala said as he rolled his eyes and went over to stare at the birthday cake.

"Don't touch the cake Tala!" Reivin yelled at him, right before he touched it.

"I wasn't going to!"

"Right." She said, not believing a word he said.

After they sung happy birthday and Rouge opened her presents. They ate cake and laughed a bit, and then it was over. The other guests left and they cleaned up quickly.

"We should get going. It's getting late." Reivin said as she yawned.

"Yeah," Tala said. "See ya tomorrow Rouge! Tell grandma I said hi!"

"Okay, see ya guys later!" Rouge said as the gang headed to their hotel room.

(At their hotel room)

The hotel room was kind of like a mini apartment, only not so mini. It had three bedrooms, a living room, one bathroom, and a kitchen. In the living room there were two couches and a wide screen TV. The bedrooms were almost all the same and had a queen sized bed with a walk in closet and a balcony in each room.

It was now about 10:30 p.m. by the time they finished cleaning up since they had to take turns to use the bathroom. Reivin got out of the bathroom since she was the last one. Tara was in the kitchen with Rei because Rei was cooking something for her. Katana and Kai were in their room reading while listening to some music they had recorded in Mr. N's class. She saw Tala sitting on one of the two couches "watching TV" while playing with his gameboy. She went over and sat down next to him.

"What'cha doing?" Reivin asked as she looked at the game.

"Trying to catch the damn pikachu." Tala answered, not taking his eyes away from the game. "You gotta catch 'em all, you know."

"Oh. You wanna play a game?"

"Not now." He said still focused on the game.

"Want something to eat?" she asked again.

"No." he said flatly.

Reivin pouted and crossed her arms. "I never should have bought you that gameboy. You don't pay attention to me anymore. That stupid game is more important then me, isn't it?"

Tala put the game down and looked at her. "Of course not. It's just a game, not more important than you. It never will. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Reivin said as she smiled. 'He always falls for the you don't care about me anymore talk.' She thought as Tala went and put in a DVD.

Tara and Rei walked into the living room and sat down to watch the movie. They called Katana and Kai and everyone was ready to watch the movie.

"What are we watching anyway?" asked Reivin as Tala started the movie.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Tala answered with a smirk.

Tara and Reivin gulped while Katana just shrugged. They turned off the lights and started watching the movie.

(Half way through the movie)

Tara and Reivin were scared and had their faces buried into their boyfriend's shirt. Tala and Rei weren't complaining, but they were a bit scared of the movie themselves.

Katana and Kai on the other hand…

"Oh my God!" Katana yelled at the movie as she laughed. "What an idiot! You know something's gonna happen because of the stupid music!"

"I know." Kai said as he laughed along with his girlfriend. "Don't go in there idiot! That's where the murderer is!"

"Watch out! He's behind you!" Katana yelled at the TV as she laughed. The lady yelled as she was killed.

"What an idiot lady." Kai said as he shook his head. Katana and Kai started laughing some more and the movie suddenly stopped and the lights were turned on.

"Would you two shut up?" Reivin yelled. "You guys are laughing when it's supposed to be scary!"

"But it's not scary! It's hilarious!" Katana yelled as she leaned on Kai's shoulder.

"Whatever." Tara said as she yawned.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" asked Rei as he rested his head on Tara's lap and she rolled her eyes.

"Beach!" Reivin yelled.

"I guess we could go." Tala said with a shrug.

"Okay then, good night!" Reivin said as she and Tala left for their room.

The other quickly followed to their own rooms.


	2. The Beach, The Ambulence, and Claude

Reivin17: Here is chap 2! And no, Claude is not the same Claude from Barthez Batallion, this Claude is fashioned after one of my close friends who I dearly wish is my brother, instead of who I do have for a brother. . 

Title: HeartBeat

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 2: The Beach, The Ambulence, and Claude

-

-

-

-

-

-

The next day came by quick and soon it was Beach time! The girls were their hyperactive selves while the guys just couldn't care less.

"Hurry up Tally!" Reivin yelled as she jumped up and down. "I wanna go to the beach now!"

"Calm down Reivin. The beach isn't going anywhere." Tala said as he shook his head and came into the hotel living room with a beach bag.

"I just love the water so much!" Reivin said as she bounced some more.

"Okay, who gave her coffee?" Tala asked as he looked at the rest of the gang.

"This time I swear it wasn't me!" Tara yelled as she held up her hands defensively.

"I didn't have any coffee." Reivin said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Can we just go?"

"Fine, fine. Let's go." Tala said and they all went downstairs and to the beach.

The beach was crowded. It was a huge beach, but there were a lot of people. There were also some souvenir shops and food stands.

"It's so pretty!" Reivin exclaimed as she smiled.

"You act like you've never been to a beach before." Rei said as he laughed. Tara spread out a huge beach blanket on the sand and Katana put up a huge beach umbrella.

"See ya guys." Katana said as she picked up a surfboard. "Kai and I are going surfing."

Reivin sighed and laid down on the blanket. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt someone sit next to her but just ignored it.

"I thought you'd be the first to jump in the water." The person said from beside her.

"Just let me relax Tal." Reivin said. "Go get me an ice cream."

"Aren't you Miss Bossy all of a sudden?" Tala said as he crossed his arms.

"You know you'll get me the ice cream eventually, so just go and get it now."

"How can you be so sure that I'll get it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you love me." Reivin said. "Now get the ice cream."

"Fine." Tala said as he sighed in defeat and headed towards and ice cream shop down the block.

"He's sweet." Tara said as she smiled at Reivin from where she was next to her. "You're lucky to have a guy like him."

"And I'm not sweet?" Rei asked as he rested his head on Tara's lap.

"Of course you're sweet, Rei." Tara said. "If you weren't I wouldn't be

dating you. I'm just saying that Tala's really nice."

Reivin's cell phone started ringing and she groaned.

"What do you want? Oh my God! Claude! How are you?"

"I'm doing well. So, where are you now?"

"Really! I'm in KuraKura Island too!"

"You"re coming to see me? Awesome! I'm at the beach, are you near?"

"Okay, I"ll meet you at Piña Colada café in 5 minutes! Bye, love ya too!" Reivin hung up and stood up quickly.

"Who was that, Reivin?" asked Tara with curiosity.

"Someone special!" Reivin said as she smiled. "I'm going to go see him now. I'm going to the Piña Colada café down the street. When Tala comes, don't tell him where I am. Got it?"

Reivin left before Tara or Rei could say anything.

"Do you think Reivin is cheating on Tala?" Rei asked.

"It kinda looked like it. I never thought Reivin was the kind of person that would do that! Tala will be so devastated when he finds out." Tara said as she sighed.

"You're gonna tell him?"

"Of course! If he finds out later he might be scarred for life!" Tara yelled over dramatically.

"Hey guys." Tala said as he came back with the ice cream cone in his hand. "Where's Reivin?"

"Well…you see?" Tara said as she looked at the sand.

"If you're gonna say something then say it." Rei said to his girlfriend.

"Tala, Rei and I think that Reivin is cheating on you."

"WHAT!" Tala yelled as his eyes widened and the ice cream cone fell in the sand.

"She got a phone call from this guy and she sounded so happy when she talked to him. She said she was gonna meet him at the café down the street." Tara said. "I'm sorry Tala."

Tala stood up and headed over to the café. Tara and Rei looked at each other before they followed Tala.

The three got to the café and saw Reivin was talking with some guy. The guy had their back to them but he had long golden blonde hair that was tied into a high ponytail. If you let the hair loose it would reach to about his knees. He was well built and had kind of a model figure. He was wearing black swim shorts and a white t-shirt. Tala walked up to them with a glare on his face but then it disappeared.

"Claude!" Tala yelled and the guy turned around. He had indigo blue colored eyes.

"Tala!" the guy said as he stood up to greet Tala. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" Tala asked as he smiled. "I thought you were in Europe."

"I was, but I came here for vacation. I called Reivin and she told me she was here so I told her to meet me here." Claude said as he smiled back.

Reivin walked up to them and then looked at Tara and Rei.

"You guys! I told you not to tell Tala! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Reivin said as she pouted.

"Well, we're confused." Tara said as she blinked.

"You guys had me worried for nothing." Tala said as he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Reivin asked.

"It's nothing!" Tara and Rei said at the same time and Tala laughed.

"They thought you were cheating on me with Claude." Tala explained.

"Guys, Claude is 28. I'm 18, besides, why would I cheat on my Crayon

Head?" Reivin said as she went up to Tala and hugged him around the waist.

"You guys are dating?" Claude asked and Tala and Reivin nodded. Claude smirked and pulled out a gun from behind and pointed it at Tala. "Be good to her, or you're dead."

Tara and Rei's eyes widened and Tala laughed nervously. Reivin just sighed.

"Put the gun away Claude." Reivin said. "You're scaring my friends and boyfriend."

"I'm just giving him a warning." Claude said as he put the gun away. "And trust me Tala, you know I always keep my word."

"Yes Claude!" Tala said as he nodded furiously.

"Is he qualified to carry a gun?" Rei asked, still nervous.

"Of course I am!" Claude said, but nobody believed him. Tala and Reivin started coughing and he just glared at them.

"Oh my God!" yelled a girl as she entered the café and talked to one of her friends standing there. "Did you hear? Some teens were surfing and one of them was attacked by a barracuda!"

"Really? Was it a guy?" one of the girl's friends asked.

"No, I heard it was a girl. They called for an ambulance and everything!"

"Poor girl." The other girl said.

Reivin, Tala, Tara and Rei's eyes widened as they heard that.

"Katana!" they all yelled before they ran out of the café with Claude following them to the beach.

They got there and a crowd of people had gathered around something, or someone. The gang made their way to the center and saw Katana clutching her leg, which had a bite mark, and it was bleeding. Kai held her in his arms as she winced once in a while.

"Katana!" Reivin said as she went over to her and kneeled down in front of her. She looked at Kai and saw he was worried. "What happened?"

"We were surfing but we stopped for a second so we could take a break. We were just kidding around and she fell off the board. She must have disturbed a barracuda nesting because one of them bit her." Kai said in a low voice as he held Katana tightly.

The paramedics arrived and made their way towards her.

"Miss Katana, we need to take you to the hospital." One of the paramedics said. "The wound doesn't look too dangerous, but we need to check so it's not infected or that it didn't get to your bone."

Two more paramedics came and took Katana from Kai and put her in a stretch bed. She groaned and held on to Kai's hand.

"Please let him come." Katana said. "I wont go if Kai doesn't come with me."

The paramedic sighed. "Fine, but just him. No one else."

Kai got in the ambulance with Katana and they took off. The people watching started to spread out and went back to their normal day. Reivin sighed and Tala put his arm around her shoulders.

"She'll be okay. Kai's with her. If they do anything wrong Kai will strangle them." Tala said which caused her to laugh a bit.

"Do you guys wanna go back to the hotel?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, you wanna come Claude?" Reivin asked as she looked at him.

"I can't, I already had plans with Alina tonight." Claude said as he smiled.

"Your girlfriend?" asked Rei.

"Fiancée." He said.

"So, what are you to Reivin anyway?" asked Tara since she had forgotten to ask before.

"Did you used to go out or something?"

Reivin, Claude, and Tala laughed but then stopped.

"I'm her brother." Claude said.

"WHAT!" Tara and Rei said at the same time, their eyes wide...


	3. Shopping!

Reivin17: Warning! Slight Mariah bashing! Anywho! On with it!

Title: HeartBeat

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 3: Shopping!

-

-

-

-

-

The three boys sat in the living room couch. In front of them on the other couch sat in front of them. It had been two weeks ever since the beach incident. Now they were all sitting around bored.

"So bored." mumbled Tala as Rei yawned. Kai sat there, a bored expression on his face.

Tara sighed and then suddenly got an idea. She looked at Reivin and Reivin cheered up too. They both looked at Katana and she stared at them before she shrugged but nodded. The boys just stared at them, confused.

"Boys, we decided on how to keep ourselves busy." Reivin said with a smile.

"I'm afraid to ask, but how?" Tala said.

"Shopping!" all three girls said at the same time. The boys groaned and slumped down on the couch.

"Not shopping!" Tala said as he hit his forehead. "Anything but that!"

"Nope, we all decided it was the best thing to do." Reivin told her boyfriend.

"Hn." Was all Kai said as he looked away. Katana looked at him concerned but then shrugged it off immediately.

"I don't mind as much." Rei said with a shrug. "As long as Tara's happy, I'm happy."

"Awww!" all three girls said at the same time. Tara went and hugged Rei around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I told you girls Rei was the nicest out of the three!" Tara said as she pulled back from Rei and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Reivin said as she waved her hand up and down.

"You don't have to rub it in." Katana said as she crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Tala asked.

"Oh, Tara said that Rei was nicer than you other guys." Reivin said and then sighed. "I guess she was right."

"You talk about us?" Rei asked.

"When do we not?" Tara said as she stood next to the girls.

"What do you talk about?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

All three girls looked away and somewhere else.

"You don't wanna know." Reivin said as she laughed nervously.

"Let's go shopping now!" Tara instantly changed the subject.

"Yeah, let's!" Katana said and all three girls headed out the door.

"Wait up!" Rei yelled after them as all three guys ran after them.

"And we do want to know!" Tala yelled.

(At the mall)

"Wow the KuraKura Island mall is so huge!" Reivin exclaimed as Tala put his arm around her waist.

"What did you expect?" Tala said as he tried to pull her even closer to him.

"Can "breath!" Reivin said as she gasped. Tala laughed and released his hold a bit. "I'm still alive!"

"Guys, you're attracting attention?" Katana said and the others sweat dropped. Everyone in the mall had stopped to look at them.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get your shopping done." Tala said and the girls nodded.

"We'll meet at the food court in an hour. Have your cell phones on at all times." Tara said and the other girls nodded. After that, Tala and Reivin went their own way, Tara and Rei another, and Kai and Katana another way.

(With Tara and Rei)

"Come on Rei! I wanna go there!" Tara said as she pointed to store. Rei looked to where she was pointing and blushed.

"I can't go in there!" he complained.

"Why not?"

"Tara, it's an all girls lingerie and party clothes store. I'd be the only guy." He answered.

"Rei, you either go with me now or wait until the waterworks come out."

"Okay, okay! Just don't cry." He said as he crossed his arms and they started walking to the store. "I hate it when you cry."

Tara started looking around the store as Rei followed her. Almost everything on the store was pink and it scared him. It scared him even more since all the working girls were wearing skimpy outfits and they all had a super perky smile on their faces. All the customers were staring at him like he was an alien too. Or maybe like a guy in a girl's store. Yeah, that was it.

"May I help you Miss?" asked one of the girls that work there towards Tara. She was wearing the uniform that looked like a maid uniform only it was pink where all the black was supposed to be. She had a name tag that said "Hello, my name is Anna. How may I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for something cute." Tara said. "You know, just for hanging out."

Anna nodded and looked at Rei. "Your boyfriend?" she asked and Tara nodded. Anna nodded too and thought for a moment before she smiled. "I got the perfect thing for you!"

Anna picked out some outfits and ragged Tara to the dressing rooms. Rei sighed and followed. Anna told Rei to sit down on a chair they had as she directed Tara inside the dressing room.

Rei heard a shuffle of clothes from inside the dressing room and Anna was smiling her perky smile as she waited for Tara to come outside. (AN: They're NOT in the dressing room together!)

"It's not what I had in mind." Tara said from inside the room.

"Nonsense! I think it would look very good at you! Now come out so your boyfriend can give you his opinion."

The door opened revealing Tara wearing an almost see thru pink bra and underwear. Rei literally fell off his chair as he stared wide-eyed at her.

"What do you think?" Anna asked as she kept on smiling. Tara had an unsure look on her face and looked at Rei.

"Um…" Rei said as he got up. "You want me to be honest?"

"Yeah." Tara said.

"You look really hot," He said. "But you kinda look like a slut."

Tara instantly turned back into the changing room to change. Anna had a look of pure shock on her face and stuck her nose up in the air before she left. Tara came back and threw the clothes she had tried on aside.

Tara pulled Rei by the wrist as they walked out the store.

"Rei?" Tara asked as they started looking for a different store.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm glad you were honest back at the store."

"I'll always be honest with you. Maybe not to the others, but I'll always be honest to you." Rei said as he smiled at her. Tara smiled back rested her head on his shoulder.

"Rei?" someone said from behind them. They turned around and came face to face with…

"Mariah?" Rei said as the pink haired girl came up to Rei and hugged him.

She pushed Tara aside causing her to fall to the floor. "Mariah, what are you-"

He never finished as Mariah kissed him. His eyes widened and Tara gasped.

Rei pushed Mariah away quickly and she looked at him confused.

"Mariah, I have a girlfriend!" Rei told the girl.

"What? Where is the little bitch then?" she asked as she crossed her arms. Rei went to help Tara up but Tara pushed him away. She got up quickly and wiped the tears that had fallen when they were kissing.

'Was he cheating on me?' Tara thought. 'I should have known he was

cheating on me! It was all too good to be true!'

Tara left and Rei started to go after her but Mariah held his arm.

"Rei, you have to pick. It's either me or her." Mariah said.

"I pick her." He said as he pulled his arm away from her grasp. Mariah looked shocked.

"What! But why!" she said.

"I really like her. Mariah, you're just a childhood friend and nothing more! I don't like you like that, I never have. And I don't plan on loosing her because of you!" Rei yelled as he ran off after Tara, leaving Mariah stunned.

(Kai and Katana)

"Come on Kai." Katana said as she rolled her eyes. "You have to go in at least one store."

"No." was his answer. "Those stores are too girly. Nothing will look good on you."

"So you're saying I don't look like a girl enough to go into those shops?" she asked him as she put her hand on her hips.

"I never said that."

"It sure sounded like it!"

"Well it wasn't." said Kai as he scowled. "Just forget it."

Katana looked at him with a concerned look.

"Kai?" she asked him quietly. "What happened to you Kai?"

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, obviously annoyed.

"You've changed so much Kai. You've changed since we last dated. You don't talk as much, you don't have fun as much, and you don't even smile anymore. You're not the same Sea I had from back then." She said as she held his hand as they walked.

"He's gone and he's never coming back." Kai said as he looked away.

"I miss him. You used to smile at me so much, and it always cheered me up when I was sad. If I wasn't feeling well, you just smiled and made all my troubles go away. I"I know it sound a bit selfish, but I want him back."

Kai looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. They stopped walking and stood there, people passing by but they didn't care. It was as is everyone had disappeared and it was just the two of them left.

"If you don't like me no one's forcing you to stay with me." Kai said quietly. He feared she might agree and leave him, but he wasn't going to force her.

"No. I like you a lot. I won't ever leave you, but I wished you at least smiled at me more."

"I've tried." He said. "I've tried to, but I can't."

"You just got to be yourself. I know, the real you is in there somewhere."

Kai looked at her as she smiled at him. He tried to, but he could only smile inwardly. He just smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Want to remind me of the good old times?" he asked quietly.

"What do you have in mind?"" she asked cautiously.

He brought his head down and whispered into her ear huskily, "How about some bonding sex when we get back to the hotel?"

Her eyes widened as she pushed him back. "Kai!" she yelled, as he laughed a bit, still smirking. Katana pouted and they started heading to the food court since the hour was almost over.

"I was being serious?" Kai told her quietly. Katana blushed and looked away, deciding to ignore him.

(Tala and Reivin)

"Let's go there!" Reivin said as she pulled Tala into a swimsuit store.

"You already have a swimsuit. Why another?" Tala said as he followed anyway.

"Come on, we need to have some fun!" Reivin said as she smiled. "Live a little!"

Tala sighed and watched as Reivin grabbed a lot of different swimsuits and headed towards the changing room. Reivin went inside and started to change.

Tala waited and she came back out wearing a dark blue two-piece bikini.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"Six points for being a two piece but three points for the color." Tala said as he shrugged.

"What color is better, almighty God of colors?" she said sarcastically.

"Red."

"Figures." She said as she rolled her eyes and went back inside. She came back out wearing a bright red two-piece bikini that was tied with spaghetti straps at the top. It showed off a bit of cleavage but it wasn't anything that looked slutty.

"This any better, mighty God of colors?" she asked him.

"Yes, much better. A perfect ten for both categories. In fact, it's so nice I'll buy it for you." Tala said as he smiled.

"You just want to see me in it."

"Of course. Would you mind wearing it around the hotel room all the time?"

"Yes, I would mind."

"Then will you do me two favors?"

"Depends." She said as she shrugged.

"Okay, please the almighty God of colors and come sit on my lap. This chair is very uncomfortable." Tala said as he pointed to the metal chair he was sitting on.

"Wouldn't that make it even worse?" she asked.

"Not really. Now, please your God!" he said as he patted his lap. She sighed and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, what's the second favor?" she asked.

"Take off the top."

Reivin got up and smacked his head. "Pervert!"

"I was just kidding!" he said as he rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"Right?" she said, not believing him. "And what if I had taken it off?"

"Err…I'd enjoy it?"

"My point exactly." Reivin said as she went back into the dressing room.

She came back started walking out, followed by Tala.

"You aren't going to buy it?" Tala asked in disbelief.

"Of course not!" Reivin said as they headed towards the food court. "I was just having fun.

"Fine, spoil my fun!" Tala said as he crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm mad at you."

"Good luck with that." she said as she held his hand as they entered the food court area.

He scowled but then sighed.

Reivin saw Katana and Kai over at a table. They were talking with Tara, but she was crying. Reivin let go of Tala's hand and rushed over to her, Tala following behind her.

"What's wrong Tara?" Reivin asked as she got to her.

"Some girl went up to Rei and kissed him. He knew her and everything." Tara said in between sobs.

"Tara… I'm so sorry." Reivin said, using a nickname they used when something important or depressing was going on in their life. Reivin hugged Tara and Tara whispered a "thanks" to her.

"Tara?" someone asked and they turned to look at who it was. Rei.

"Go away." Tara said as she wiped her cheeks.

"Tara, please listen to me." Rei asked and Tara hesitated but nodded. "I don't like Mariah at all. She was just a childhood friend from where I'm from. She always thought I liked her and every time I told her I didn't, she always kept flirting back. She didn't know I had a girlfriend."

Tara smiled a bit and hugged Rei from around the waist. Rei hugged her back. "Oh Rei, that means so much to me." She said.

The rest just smiled and sat down at the table Tara had been. Rei and Tara sat back down.

"So, what should we do next?" asked Tala as he looked at Reivin.

Reivin looked at Tara, and Tara looked at Katana, and Katana nodded in response.

"Clubbing!" the three girls shouted at the same time. The boys groaned again at their choice but still nodded. If they had survived shopping, they were sure to survive going to a club.

"Let's go then!" Reivin said as they stood up and left to the hotel so they could change.


	4. Thanks for the Smile

Reivin17: Here's another, and some much awaited smut and implications…nothing bad since I'm being watched by a teacher and my 9 yr old brother on this…-- they ruin all the fun.

Title: HeartBeat

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 4: Thanks for the smile

-

-

-

-

-

The gang was getting ready at their hotel room. The guys didn't really want to go to the club, but the girls "nicely asked" if they could take them. That is, if you consider nicely being threatened with a knife, a chainsaw, and a gun.

"Do you think I should wear the black one or the purple one?" Reivin asked Tara.

"The purple one so it can match your eyes. You can wear the black mini with it." Tara responded as she combed her hair. Tara was wearing a jean mini skirt and a light pink halter top. Her hair was up in a messy bun kind of way with a few strands framing her face.

"Purple one it is!" Reivin said as she put on the ice blue tank top. She was also wearing a tight black mini skirt. Her hair was up in two high ponytails that made her look a bit childish and innocent but it still looked good on her.

"Could you hurry up! We don't have all night you know!" Katana said as she sighed from where she was on the bed. Katana was wearing black baggy pants with lots of pockets and chains everywhere. She wore a black tube top with a flame patter that said "HOT" in huge letters. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with two long strands framing her face.

"Calm down," Tara said. "The club's open all night so it doesn't matter."

"Hurry up!" yelled all three guys from where they were in the living room. The girls sighed and left the room.

They found the guys sitting on the couch. Tala was staring at the roof, Rei was playing with the tip of his hair, and Kai had his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Tala was wearing jean baggy carpenter style pants and a blood red shirt. The shirt said "don't bother talking to me, I have you on mute".

Rei was wearing normal baggy blue jeans with just one chain going from one pocket to the other. He had on a dark blue shirt that said "I'm a real good listener…what did you say again?"

Kai was wearing jean baggy pants with lots of pockets and chain like Katana's only they had a gothic kinda look on them. He had on a black shirt that said "When you talk to me, it's like signing your death wish"

"Finally!" Rei said as soon as he saw the girls. Kai opened one of his eyes first and then both of them. Tala kept staring at the ceiling.

"Tala, what are you looking at?" Reivin asked as she looked up too.

"There's a spot at the ceiling that looks like a dog with rabies eating a cheese bagel and there's little dancing cream filled doughnuts floating around it…" Tala said as he kept staring.

"That is so stupid." Tara said.

"It's true!" Reivin said as she stared too. Everyone except Reivin and Tala sweat dropped.

"It's official, you guys are idiots." Katana said as she sighed.

"Thanks." Reivin and Tala said at the same time.

"Can we just go? You can look at spots some other time." Katana said.

Reivin and Tala stopped staring and nodded. They all headed towards the car and over to the club.

The club was a huge building staring at it from the outside. It had a big sign in neon yellow that said "Bling" which was the name of the club.

They went inside and it was even better. There were a lot of booths and a dance floor and a stage for karaoke. There were teens of all ages and there was also a huge bar. There were bean bag chairs and a few couches too. There were some TVs here and there and currently there was a girl singing on stage while everyone danced.

"It looks nice!" Reivin yelled over the noise of the crowd.

"Yeah!" Tala yelled back. "Let's find a table where we don't actually have to yell!"

They made their way to a table where it was slightly quieter. You could see the stage perfectly and there wasn't as much noise.

"What can I get you?" asked a girl that apparently worked there.

"Beers all around." Tala told the girl and she smiled before leaving to get what they wanted.

"Tala, I don't drink." Reivin said when the girl left.

"Come on Reivin, weren't you the one that said "live a little" when we were shopping?"

"I hate it when you use the things I say against me."

"I know, that's why I do it." He said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey Tara! Wanna go dance?" Rei asked and Tara nodded as they stood up and left the table.

Tala and Reivin were talking about which was better: Muffins or Bagels.

Katana sighed and looked at Kai. He looked thoughtful, like he was debating over something inside. Kai was staring at nothingness as Katana watched him with curiosity.

"Hey Tala?" Kai suddenly said which startled them since they haven't heard from him in a while. Kai stood up. "Come here for a second."

Tala nodded and left somewhere else with Kai. Reivin looked at Katana and she shrugged.

"What's going on between you and Kai?" Reivin asked.

"I don't know…"Katana answered. "He's been so sad lately. Especially when we were at mall. Do you think he's mad at me or something?"

"I don't think so. But, what could have made him sad?"

"I think it's because of what we talked yesterday?"

"What did you talk about at the mall?"

"I asked him why he didn't smile at me like he used to" I guess that must have gotten him mad or something."

"Kai used to smile? Are you talking about the same Kai Hiwatari I know?"

"Yes, I am." Katana said as she rolled her eyes. "Kai used to smile a whole lot back in Russia. He was cheerful and so smiley too. I really don't know what happened since he won't tell me."

"It's hard to imagine Kai being cheerful?" Reivin mumbled.

"Reivin! I'm serious!" Katana said, a bit of hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry Katana. I was just kidding, no hard feelings, okay?" Reivin said. Katana smiled and nodded at her friend.

(With Kai and Tala)

"So, you're really going to do this?" asked Tala with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I have to." Kai said. "It'll make her happy."

"If you say so." Tala said with a shrug. "Should we get Rei to help?"

"Yeah."

Kai and Tala went over to where Rei and Tara were dancing.

"Hey Rei, got a second? We need your help." Tala said. Rei nodded and told Tara to meet him at the table where the girls were.

"So, what's up?" Rei asked.

"Well?" Tala said as he started to tell Rei Kai's plan. Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" Rei asked in disbelief.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Kai asked, getting impatient and rolling his eyes.

"I guess." Rei said and all three walked off somewhere else.

(Back with the girls)

"Hey girls!" Tara said as she sat down next to Reivin.

"I thought you were dancing." Katana asked her.

"I was, but Tala and Kai took Rei away!" Tara said as she pouted. Reivin laughed a bit and then shook her head.

"They're up to something." Reivin said.

"What was your first clue?" Katana asked.

"Err…you don't wanna know!" Reivin said as she laughed nervously.

"You're right." Tara said. "We don't."

"Attention everyone!" said a guy as he climbed up on the stage. "Thanks all for coming. Now for our next performance we have some guys that wouldn't let me live my life in peace until I let them perform."

Some people laughed at that but listened anyway. "The one singing the song asked me to say these exact words: This song is for Skye, the beautiful mermaid that brings light into my life. You know who you are, and I just hope this makes you smile again."

The crowd went "Aww!" and the guys spoke again. "Whoever this Skye girl is, she must be really lucky I have to say. And now, here we have 'em!"

The curtain opened and all three girls at the table gasped. Right there stood Kai on the microphone, Tala on electric guitar, and Rei on the keyboard. Katana blinked as she realized what he was going to do.

The music started to play and Kai started singing.

"I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah

Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone..."

He finished the song and everyone clapped and cheered. He was surprisingly a good singer. He looked over to where Katana was seated and she gasped.

He had smiled at her. Just like back in Russia, he smiled at her. She stood up and ran to the stage. She climbed up to where he was on the stage and hugged him around the waist. He hugged her back and held her close.

"Kai. I'm so happy." Katana said as tears of joy fell down her cheeks.

"I thought you'd like it." He said as he smiled again at her and bent down to kiss her. The crowd was again filled with "Awwws" as they watched them.

They all left the stage and people once again returned to what they were doing. Kai and Katana walked towards the table they were at and so did Rei and Tala.

"That was awesome!" Reivin said as they sat down.

"Yeah, it was." Tara said as she smiled and leaned her head on Rei's shoulder.

"I'm tired." Katana said as she yawned, Kai's arm around her shoulder. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Reivin and Tara said at the same time as they all stood up and left.

"You know, we never got our beers." Tala said as they drove to the hotel.

The others laughed but he just didn't see what was so funny.

They got to the hotel and instantly went to bed.

(Tara and Rei)

Tara laid down on the bed and Rei next to her.

"Today was nice." Tara said. "Who knew Kai could sing."

"No one did." Rei said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Now go to sleep."

Tara laughed at Rei as he closed his eyes, forcing her to do the same.

But she didn't really complain about being this close to him.

(Reivin and Tala)

"Stop it Tala!" Reivin yelled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because! It hurts!"

"Fine you baby." Tala said as he sat on the bed crossed legged.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm ticklish! My side was hurting from laughing already!"

"Yeah, yeah." Tala laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. "Just go to sleep."

Reivin smirked before she got on top of him and he opened his eyes. She smiled at him and kissed him softly. He pulled her closer but she pulled back with a devilish smirk and went over to her side of the bed.

"Meanie!" Tala said as he pouted.

"Just go to sleep." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

(Kai and Katana)

"Thanks for the song Kai." Katana said as she laid down next to him on the bed.

"It made you smile like before." Kai said as he looked at her.

"That's because you smiled like before too."

"I guess." Kai said as he pulled her close. "Now, about that bonding sex?"

Katana gasped and was about to say something but he kissed her. She kissed him back, enjoying every second of it. He started pulling at her pajama top, and that's how it began…


	5. Eventful Morning

Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with midterms and what not and several deaths in the family.

Title: Heart Beat

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 5: Eventful Morning

-

-

-

-

-

Reivin stirred in her bed as the sun light shone through the balcony of their room. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to stand up. Keyword is try, because she couldn't. Tala had his arms tightly around her waist.

She sighed.

"Tala?" she said softly.

Tala began to stir and opened his eyes. "What?" he asked groggily.

"Could you let go?" she asked.

"No, I like us like this. It's comfy."

"But I have to pee!"

Tala reluctantly let go of her and she ran to the bathroom. After she finished she looked over at Tala, who was still sleeping on the bed. She went outside and found Tara half asleep on the couch and Rei happily cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Reivin went over to Tara and sat next to her.

"Good morning." Reivin said as she turned on the TV. A rerun of an old cartoon called "Thunder Brothers" was playing on the TV.

"Morning." Tara said as she yawned. Rei was happily humming in the kitchen while he cooked what smelled like pancakes.

"How can he be so cheerful in the morning?" Reivin asked.

"I have no idea." Tara answered.

The door to Katana and Kai's room opened and out came out Kai. He was only wearing his dark blue boxers and his hair was all over the place.

The three people watched him as he went to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and got the water out. He got a glass and poured some then turned to leave. He stopped right in front of his door and looked at Rei.

"Rei?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"The pancakes are burning." Kai said as he walked inside his room. Rei's eyes widened as he turned off the stove.

"My poor pancakes!" Rei said as he sat on a chair and slumped down. "They were so young! They were blueberry too! Why must the good die!"

"Rei, they're just pancakes." Reivin said as she stared.

"Yeah, let it go sweetie." Tara said as she also stared. She then turned to Reivin. "Why do you think Kai came out here anyway?"

"I don't know. But if what I think is right, you don't want to know." Reivin said as she laughed.

"Seriously, you've been hanging out with Tala too much. I know he's your boyfriend, but he's passing on the perverseness."

"Yeah, isn't that the truth." She said.

"That was an insult."

"Oh yeah!" Reivin said. "You're so mean Tara! How could you say that?"

"Why do I even try?"

"So…wanna go see Katana?" Reivin said as she stood up. Tara nodded an went to Katana's room.

They knocked on the door and heard someone standing up from the bed.

They opened the door. It was Kai.

"What?" he asked.

"Can we talk to Katana?" Reivin said.

"Come in!" Katana yelled and Kai let them pass. Katana was laying on her stomach on top of the bed, covered by a lot of blankets.

"Are you okay Katana?" Tara asked.

"Let's see; I'm in pain and my head hurts. Oh yes, I'm just peachy!"

Katana said sarcastically as she buried her face into the pillow.

"Okay Miss Sarcasm." Tara said as she rolled her eyes. "Point taken."

"So, what happened?" Reivin asked.

"Last night happened." Katana said as she groaned.

"Sooo…what happened?" Reivin asked again and Tara sweat dropped.

Tara gasped as she looked at Katana. "You did it, didn't you?"

Katana slowly nodded. Reivin looked confused and Tara's eyes widened. Kai said his usual "hn" and left the room and into the kitchen.

"Katana," Reivin said as she looked at her. "You really did "it"?"

"Does the word yes have any meaning in your head?" Katana said, her face still in her pillow.

"You're not supposed to do that!" Reivin yelled.

"Katana, did Kai force you into it?" Tara asked. Katana shook her head no.

"I agreed to it."

"Huh?" Reivin and Tara said at the same time.

"Well…"

(Flashback)

"Katana?" Kai said as he panted heavily. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes?" Katana said as she nodded.

"There's no turning back." He said.

"I know, but I want to." She said. "Ever since that thing in Russia with Tony, I've felt like I belonged to him. I want to belong to you Kai."

Kai kissed the top of her head in a caring way. "Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

(End of Flashback)

"So I agreed to it." Katana said as she sat up. She was wearing one of Kai's huge t-shirts.

"Well, as long as he didn't force you." Tara said.

"Sooo…." Reivin said as she looked at Katana. "How was it?"

"Reivin! You're not supposed to ask!" Tara said as she laughed.

"I bet you want to know too." Reivin said as she crossed her arms at Tara.

"That's true. So, how was it?"

Katana laughed. "Two words: Sex God."

The three of them laughed until there was a knock on the door.

"Breakfast is ready!" Tala yelled from outside the door. "And Rei managed not to burn the pancakes!"

"Tally!" Reivin yelled in excitement as she ran out the door. The other two girls blinked but followed Reivin out the door, just not as fast.

Katana and Tara stepped into the kitchen to find Rei serving pancakes,

Kai reading a book, and Tala giving Reivin a piggy back ride…oh yes, just a normal morning kitchen.

"Get off Reivin!" Tala said as he laughed.

"No! I want to ride my donkey some more!" Reivin yelled in a childish way.

"A donkey?" Tala asked as he looked at her. "Couldn't I be something like a horse, or a dragon, or a car, or something else?"

"It was either the donkey or the turkey."

"Not the turkey!" Tala yelled as he dropped Reivin and she fell on the kitchen floor.

"Tala! That hurt!" Reivin yelled.

"It's not my fault you made me remember the turkey incident!" Tala yelled back as he crossed his arms.

"Turkey incident?" Tara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Reivin said. "The turkey incident is what caused Tala to be afraid of turkeys."

"Hey! I despise turkeys; they are evil creatures that plan to kill me!" Tala yelled as he sat down.

"What happened?" Katana asked.

"You see…" Reivin started.

(Flashback) ((A/N the turnkey incident is not fictional. It did happen in Russia to my best guy friend Yuriy (was my fault just like in this..) and to this day he is terrified of turkeys…))

A ten year old Tala sat in the table of Reivin's backyard back in Russia. There was a party going on since it was thanksgiving. A lot of people had gathered at their house.

"Tala!" called a ten year old Reivin. "Come on Tala, mommy said she has a surprise for us!"

"Okay!" Tala said happily as he followed Reivin to where Reivin's mom was.

"All right kids! I have a present for you!" Reivin's mom said. "My husband and I got you all a real live turkey so you can play!"

She got a cage and inside was a turkey. The kids at the party stared at it as the mom released it. "Have fun kids!" with that, she left.

"Go touch it Tala!" Reivin told him.

"No way, it looks stupid." He said.

"Make it move!" Reivin said as she pointed at the turkey who was standing there, staring into nothingness.

"Fine." Tala said. He grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at the turkey.

The turkey got hit right in the head and instantly ran towards Tala. Tala's eyes widened as he ran and the turkey chased him around the backyard.

The turkey chased him out of the backyard and into the sidewalk. Since they lived in a street with a dead end, they were going around and around and around and around and around and around. The other kids laughing their heads off, while Tala ran away from the crazy turkey.

(End of Flashback)

"So, that's why Tala is afraid of turkeys." Reivin said with a smile.

"It's your fault I'm deadly afraid of turkeys!" Tala said as he pouted.

"So, you're afraid of turkeys because one attacked you?" Katana asked and he nodded.

"And because you provoked it by throwing a rock at it?" Tara asked and he nodded again.

"Hold that thought." Katana said as she started laughing and so did Tara. Rei was laughing too and Kai smirked and shook his head.

"It's not funny!" Tala yelled. "I had to go to therapy!"

That just made the others laugh more.

"Don't make fun of Tala!" Reivin said and they stopped a bit. "That's my job!"

"You're really supportive." Tala said as he sighed. He got a smirk on his face as he looked at Reivin. Reivin gulped.

"You wouldn't dare!" Reivin said as her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah?" he said as he came closer to her and everyone stopped laughing. He bent down and whispered into her ear, "Boo!"

"No! Don't do that!" Reivin said as she closed her eyes and Tala burst

out laughing.

"Did we miss something?" Rei asked.

"Well, Reivin is afraid of-" Tala started but didn't finish because Reivin covered his mouth with her hand.

Tala smirked and licked her hand. "Eww!" Reivin said as she wiped her hand on Tala.

"Tala, you're spit is nice and all but I don't want it on my hand!"

"-ghosts." Tala said as he smirked.

"Ghosts?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow. Reivin blushed and kicked Tala in the shin.

"Ow!" Tala yelled. "Reivin is also afraid of rotten haunted spaghetti cans!" ((A/N No joke. Because of Yuriy I'm terrified of them **shudders**))

"Shut it!" Reivin yelled as she jumped on top of him.

"Reivin, its just spaghetti." Tara said as she sweat dropped.

"It's not my fault!" Reivin yelled as Tala was laying on the kitchen floor, Reivin sitting on his chest. "When we were little, one Halloween Tala told me this really scary story about a rotten and haunted spaghetti can!"

"Once upon a time there was a rotten and haunted spaghetti can. One day a little boy opened it. The smell was so bad, everyone in the world died. The end." Tala said.

"How is that scary?" Katana said as everyone else sweat dropped.

"I don't know, but I've never opened a can of rotten spaghetti ever since!" Reivin said proudly, still on top of Tala.

"And why are you afraid of ghosts?" Rei asked.

"Because Tala said that Damion was a ghost and he wanted to kill me!" Reivin said.

"Yeah, I was just kidding." Tala said.

"Well you could have said something before I attacked my own idiot brother with a vacuum cleaner!"

"But it was hilarious when you actually got his hand stuck in the tube thing." Tala said.

"Yeah, that's true…"

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"So, any ideas for today?" Tara asked.

"Let's go to the watery park!" Reivin said happily.

"The what?" Katana said.

"The watery park!" Reivin said again. "It's what I used to call it when I was little. It's better than what Tala called it."

"What did he call it?"

"The pee park." Reivin said.

"Why?" Katana asked.

"Every time I was there I felt the need to go pee." Tala said as he shrugged. Reivin got off him and he sat up.

"Let's just get ready!" Reivin said and all three girls ran to their own rooms, the boys also went to theirs.


	6. Pee Park

I don't own any of this stuff. If you don't recognize it, it may be mine. Any songs…are most defiantly not mine. I just don't remember anymore who actually wrote them. Sorry. This applies for the whole story.

Title: HeartBeat

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 6: The Pee Park

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The girls were ready and walked out of their rooms. Reivin was wearing a plain red bikini that tied up with spaghetti strap strings at the top. She had on jean shorts to cover the bottom piece.

Tara was wearing a dark blue tankini with white stripes going down on the sides.

Katana was wearing a black one piece that was opened in front to reveal her stomach.

"We're ready guys!" Reivin yelled at the guys who were right in front of them.

"You don't have to yell." Tala said as all the guys stood up from the couch. "We're right here."

"I know, let's just go!"

They all got to the park entrance and stood in line for their tickets.

The line was moving fast so it wasn't going to take very long.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" asked the girl that worked at the ticket booth.

"Yeah. Six all day passes for the pee park." Tala said and everyone sweat dropped.

"Excuse me?" said the girl.

"Six all day passes for the pee park." He repeated himself.

"He means the water park." Reivin said as she sighed. The girls nodded slowly and gave them each a waterproof wristband. They walked inside and it was huge.

There were big rides and small rides. There were games and food stands too. There was a big train thing that went all over the park and you could see everything from up there.

"Let's go on that one!" Reivin said as she started jumping up and down as she looked at Tala and pointed to a ride so they got real wet. "Can we? Can we? Please!"

"You got to take of your shorts first." Tala said with a smirk as he put his arms around her. "But after that, we can go."

"Okay." Reivin said as she shrugged. Tala smiled and started unbuttoning her pants.

"Guys!" Tara said as she laughed. "Not in public, there are little kids watching you!"

Reivin and Tala looked at all the people that had stopped to stare or that were staring at them. There were some moms that were covering their kid's eyes.

"Screw the little kids!" Tala yelled and some mom's covered their kid's ears. "If they don't wanna see they can just turn away! I bet some parents won't let them watch but you all know that they'll learn it at sometime. And one day, your kid is gonna come to you and say "Mom, what does masturbate mean?" and you won't know how to answer! So take that bitches!"

Katana and Tara eyes were wide, Reivin was in hysterics, Rei leaning onto Tara so he wouldn't fall from laughing and even Kai was laughing.

"Sorry about that everyone!" Katana said before the people started to complain and they got kicked out. "He has serious mental problems! He even thinks my dog is the Lord! He's crazy! So, sorry about that!"

"Hey!" Tala said in protest but Katana and Tara dragged Reivin and Tala away before the moms turned into an angry mob.

"That was hilarious!" Reivin said as she held Tala's hand as they walked.

"I know." He agreed.

"You two are going to get us kicked out before we even enjoy ourselves." Katana said as she shook her head.

"It was funny…." Tara said and Katana glared.

"Come on Rei! I want to go there!" Tara said as she pulled Rei by the wrist to the train like machine. "We'll meet at the park entrance in an hour!"

Kai and Katana went over to the pool and Reivin and Tala went over somewhere to explore the place.

(Tara and Rei)

Tara and Rei got on the train like thing. It wasn't exactly a train; it didn't have a roof and it seated two people per every little cabin. The ride started and the view was beautiful. Water was coming in from the roof since it was designed to do that.

"Isn't the view beautiful?" Tara asked as she looked down.

"Yeah, it is." Rei said as he stared at her.

"Rei, you're not even looking!"

"My view is already as good as it can get, so why waste time?" he said as he put his arm around her shoulders. She blushed a bit and leaned against him.

"You're so sweet Rei. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"To be honest, you'd probably do what you're doing right now but maybe alone. But, yes, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you either."

"Rei, you just had to ruin my moment didn't you?" Tara said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but a better moment can come out of that ruined one."

"Like what?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Like this one." He said as he bent down and kissed her, Tara returned the kiss gratefully. He pulled back and started kissing up and down her neck. "And this one." He ran his hand up and down her back in a loving way that sent shivers down her spine. "And this one."

"Rei?" Tara said, barely above a whisper.

"Hm?" Rei said as he continued to kiss up and down her neck.

"Rei, please not here."

Rei pulled back and sat looking at his lap. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be sweetie." Tara said as she leaned on his shoulder. "You can have fun when we're back at the hotel, okay?"

Rei smiled and nodded eagerly. Tara laughed a bit as they enjoyed each other's company.

(Katana and Kai)

"Come on Kai! You have to get in the water with me!" Katana yelled from where she was on the pool. Kai sighed and got in.

"Katana, I don't like pools when they're so crowded." Kai said, referring to all the girls that were swooning at him and some that were giggling like there's no tomorrow.

"Just ignore them Kai." Katana said as she placed her arms around his neck. "Do it for me, okay?"

"Did I tell you how much I hate it when you say that?"

"About sixty times."

"I thought so." He said as he placed his arms around her waist. "Hasn't penetrated you thick skull, huh?"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Its speaks for itself." He said with a shrug.

"You're so mean!" Katana said as she pretended to cry. "Why do you hate me after all I've done for you!"

"I don't hate you. In fact, let me reward you." Kai picked her up bridal style and she screamed. He got out from the pool and stood at the side.

"Kai, don't!" Katana yelled.

"You're already wet, so why complain?"

"I hate water friction! It's very painful!" She yelled but Kai let go of her anyway. She landed in the pool with a big splash and she surfaced and quickly gasped for air.

"You look so cute with your hair sticking to your face." Kai said as he laughed and smiled at her. She found herself smiling when she should be mad. Damn his smile.

"Yeah" Well you'd look cuter too!" Katana splashed Kai and his hair was dripping wet and flopping down the sides. "You do look cuter!"

"Evil woman…" he said under his breath.

"Yeah, but you know you love me, Sea."

"I know, Katana." He said as he got in the pool and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. He smirked and pulled her into a more passionate one.

"I love you." Katana said when they parted for air.

"I love you too." Kai said as he went back to kissing her again.

(Reivin and Tala)

"Isn't that cute, Tala?" Reivin said as she pointed to a cavern like thing with water coming from the floor and falling from the roof.

"Let's go in." He said as he grabbed her wrist and they went inside.

The inside was beautiful It was kind of dark with dim lights and it added a romantic effect.

"It's so romantic." Reivin said as she looked around.

"Hm?" Tala said as he turned to her and started nuzzling her neck.

"Tala?" she asked him as they stopped walking and Tala had his arms around her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you so much."

He pulled back and looked at her and smiled. "Me too."

"Can you promise me something?" she asked him as he rested his forehead against hers so their eyes met.

"Anything."

"Promise you'll stay with me always. And that you'll always care for me even if we're not together?"

"Of course. You didn't even have to ask." He said as he kissed her lightly and pulled back quickly. "I'll never leave you. I promise, cross my heart and hope to die."

"Yeah…don't. If you die, I'll die with you." She said and he laughed a bit. She smiled too as she looked at him. He loved seeing her smile. She didn't smile for a little while ever since the incident with Ben. Over the years she had been smiling more, it made him feel better.

"You think we should get back now?" Tala asked. "It's been over and hour now."

"I guess. Although I'd rather stay with you some more." Reivin said as they started walking back.

"You're always with me."

"Not alone." She protested and he nodded.

"If you wanted us to be alone, you could have told me. I would have kicked the others out of the room and out the window."

Reivin laughed as they got to the front gate. The others were already there waiting for them.

"Where were you two?" Tara said. "Wait, we don't want to know."

"Tara!" Reivin said as she laughed. "We were just walking and we lost track of time!"

"So you're saying you didn't have one romantic moment?" Katana asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I never said that we didn't." Reivin said.

Tara and Katana nodded and they all left the park. The park was close to the hotel so they decided on walking.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go see the flowers!" Reivin said as she crossed the street over to the flower stand on the other side of the street.

"Reivin lookout!" Tara yelled.

Reivin turned around to see what she was yelling about but was suddenly pushed out of the road by Tala. She fell to the ground and her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"TALA!" she yelled as she passed out.


	7. Sadness

Chapter 7: Sadness

-

-

-

-

-

-

Reivin slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The room she was in was completely white and she knew where she was. The hospital. She sat up in the white bed and looked at her lap. Her right arm hurt a lot and her back was killing her. The door opened and she looked towards it.

"Reivin!" Tara said as she walked towards where Reivin was on the hospital bed. Rei was behind came in after her and so did Kai and Katana. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad." Reivin answered as she groaned and layed back down on the bed. She gripped onto the blankets and looked at Tara. "Where's Tala? How is he?"

"Um?" Tara said as she looked at the ground.

"Tara…how is he?" Reivin asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, you see?" Tara hesitated once more. She couldn't find the exact words to tell her.

"He's in intensive surgery." Kai said, seeing as how no one else was going to tell her. "It's already been six hours."

Reivin buried her face in her hand and started to cry out loud. Tara went and hugged Reivin as she tried to calm her down. Katana crossed her arms and glared at Kai for being so blunt about it and he just shrugged.

"It's ironic…you know." Reivin said in between sobs. "When we were at the water park…he said he'd never leave me…he said "cross my heart and hope to die" that he'd never leave me…" Reivin then started to cry again.

"Don't say that Reivin!" Tara said. "Tala is not dead and he won't die! If Tala heard you right now, he'd be mad at you for not believing that he can pull through!"

"Tara…I bet he hates me now! It's all my fault!" Reivin cried and she hugged Tara and Tara hugged her back.

The door opened and caused everyone to look over there. A lady about at her mid thirties walked in. She was wearing a doctor coat, so they assumed she was.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Kate Mizunagi." The lady said. "Are you the one's that came with Mr. Valkov?"

"How is he?" Reivin asked as she wiped away the tears.

"Are you related to Mr. Valkov?" Kate asked as she walked forward.

"I'm his girlfriend." Reivin said.

The doctor nodded. "We just finished the surgery. His left leg was pretty damaged but he should be able to walk when it's better. He had a small head injury but it wasn't enough for him to lose any memory. And he needed forty five stitches on his right arm."

Reivin started to cry again and Tara hugged her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Katana asked.

"Yes, he'll live. He's in the recovery room right now. But…" Kate tailed off.

"But what?" Tara asked.

"If he doesn't wake up in about a week…he's in a coma." Kate said.

Reivin's cries got harder and the rest looked down.

"Can I please see him?" Reivin asked and Kate nodded. Reivin stood up and followed the doctor out the door.

They walked down some hallway and into a room where it said "RECOVERY" on the top. They went in and there were a lot of smaller rooms like the one Reivin had been on before. The doctor stopped in a door with the name plate "Valkov, Tala" on it and "Room 206-B" right over it. The doctor opened the door and let Reivin walk.

Reivin approached the sleeping form of Tala. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him. He was wearing an oxygen mask and had a lot of bandages almost everywhere. (AN: You know how Tala looked after he battled Garland and was put in the hospital in a coma? All the bandages and the oxygen mask? He looks like that.) There was that red light thing on his finger and the thing that tells if you're alive or not on his chest. The beeping from the machine was the only thing that could be heard inside the quiet room.

Reivin walked towards and stood over him. Watching him.

"I'm so sorry Tala?" Reivin said as tears fell down her cheeks. "It's all my fault this happened to you. If I hadn't been so stupid, you wouldn't be like this."

She cried once again as Tala didn't even move. She stayed by him for what felt like an eternity, but she didn't plan on leaving. The door opened but Reivin didn't bother in looking at who it was, she just looked at him as tears still stained her cheeks.

"Reivin, are you staying here?" Tara asked, her voice soft and concerned.

Reivin nodded without looking at her. "Well, we're leaving because visiting hours are over and they're only letting you stay. We'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

Once again Reivin nodded but said nothing.

"Try to calm down, okay? Tala's going to be fine."

"I hope so." Reivin said in a soft voice. "If he dies, I'll die with him."

Tara looked at her friend. She knew Reivin would do it. When she was determined, she would go to extremes just to get what she really wants.

Tara knew she couldn't argue with her, so she just left.

"Please don't leave me Tala…" Reivin said quietly as she continued to watch him.

(-Exactly One Week Later-)

"How is he?" Rei asked as Tara came back out from the recovery room.

"He's still asleep. The doctors say that Reivin hasn't left his side since she got in there." She answered.

"You think he's in a coma like Doctor Mizunagi said?" Katana asked from where she was seated.

"I hope not." Tara answered. "Reivin would die."

"Literally." Rei said.

(Room 206-B)

Reivin sat in a chair next to Tala's bed. She hadn't left his side ever since he got in there. She had been there for a week, and she truly looked terrible. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red from all the crying. Her skin was paler than usual since she didn't eat much.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" she thought. "What if he goes into a coma like the doctor said? It's been a week already, his wounds are getting better but he's not waking up…"

Reivin buried her face in her hands and started crying again. She kept having the worst thoughts about what could happen, and it just made her cry.

"I was so happy when you smiled…" Reivin's head shot up and stared at

Tala. She thought she'd heard him sing something, a song he always sung to her when she was sad.

"You're smile breaks through the clouds of grey…" Reivin gasped as Tala's eyes slowly opened. He was awake. He was okay now. She felt relieved as tears of happiness fell down her cheeks.

"Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep.

Waiting with patience for the spring

When the flowers will bloom renewed again

Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today

Although the scars of yesterday remain,

You can go on living as much as your heart believes

You can't be born again although you can change

Let's stay together always…" (1)

Tala softly sang as he looked at Reivin. She instantly hugged him around the neck happily.

"Tala! I was so worried! I'm so glad you're okay!" Reivin said as he laughed softly.

"I'm okay now Reivin." He said as she pulled back.

"I'm sorry Tala." Reivin said as she looked down. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been hurt."

"Don't be sorry. I could have let you get run over, but I didn't because I love you. If I didn't push you away I would have never forgave myself."

"I love you too Tala." Reivin said as she smiled.

"I missed seeing your pretty face smile like that." Tala said as he closed his eyes but then opened them.

"Are you making fun of me?" Reivin asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I look hideous."

"Nah, you'll always look cute through my eyes."

Reivin smiled and he smiled back. For the first time in a week, she was perfectly happy again.


	8. Gasp!

Chapter 8: Gasp!

-

-

-

-

-

Reivin ran out of the hotel room as she combed her hair. She had a piece of toast in her mouth and was tying her shoes as she jumped up and down.

"Hurry up guys!" she yelled as she swallowed some toast.

"Calm down Reivin." Tara said as she, Rei, Reivin closed the hotel room and headed to the hospital.

"How can I calm down? Tala is finally getting out of the hospital!"

"How long has he been in there now?" Rei asked as he held Tara's hand as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Two months three weeks six hours forty five minutes and five seconds." Reivin replied casually.

"You kept count?" Tara asked, a little creeped out by it.

"Of course." Reivin said as she smiled and they entered the hospital.

They went up to the front desk where a nurse was typing on the computer.

"Excuse me!" Reivin said with a smile that caused the nurse to look up.

"What can I do for you Miss?" the nurse said.

"Yeah, Tala Valkov is supposed to come out today." Reivin said and the nurse thought for a minute before nodding.

"Yes, please wait." The nurse said as she got up and went to the room area. The nurse came back a few minutes later and Tala was right behind her. Reivin ran to Tala and hugged him as he laughed at her actions.

"I missed you!" Reivin said as he hugged her back.

"You came to see me yesterday." He said as he pulled back and kissed the top of her head.

"I still missed you, you idiot!" Reivin said as she put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"I missed you too then." He said as he put his arm around her waist. He looked at Tara and Rei and gave them a nod. "Where are Kai and Katana?"

"Err…Katana dragged Kai to go grocery shopping because Rei asked Katana to go get some ingredients for dinner but Katana didn't want to go alone." Tara said.

"Nothing has changed much, I see." Tala said as they started to walk out of the hospital.

"So, what do you want to do today Reivin?"

"I dunno." Reivin said as she shrugged. "Let's go to the cheese festival!"

"The what?" asked Rei.

"It's time for the cheese festival again?" Tala asked and Reivin nodded.

"The cheese festival is like a normal festival but everything is made out of cheese." Reivin said as she smiled.

"Have fun then." Tara said with a smile.

"You're not coming?" Reivin asked.

"Nah, Rei and I are going to the movies." Tara said as they headed in another direction.

"Have fun though."

Reivin sighed but then shrugged and her and Tala made their way to the nearby cheese festival.

The cheese festival was truly made out of cheese. The stands were made out of cheese, the tables were cheese, the chairs were cheese, the signs were cheese, the food was cheese, the drinks were cheese, everything was made out of cheese!

"It looks…" Reivin said as she stared at it starry eyed.

"Delicious" Good enough to eat…" Tala said as he eyed a nearby table made out of mozzarella.

"Don't even think about it Tala." Reivin said as she dragged him away and they started to walk around.

"Isn't that pretty?" Reivin asked as she pointed to a fountain that instead of water, it was nacho cheese.

"Yeah, let's go closer." Tala said and dragged her over there. Tala began to stare hungrily at the cheese and would have dived right in if he didn't have his arm around Reivin's waist.

Reivin rolled her eyes and dipped her fingers into the fountain. She smirked evilly as she then touched Tala's cheek and his eyes widened.

He smirked and she gulped. He got some of the cheese from his face and smeared it across Reivin's cheek.

"Ew! Tally, now I'm going to be all sticky!" Reivin said as she laughed.

Tala bent down and licked her cheek, which caused her to make gagging faces.

"Now you taste good too." He said as he licked his lips.

"Yeah don't I?" she said proudly.

"Let me make you taste even better." He said as he pushed her into the fountain. She grabbed his shirt right before she fell in and he fell in too.

The people that were around the fountain had left because of "demented teens terrorizing the fountain" and the two teens laughed at the looks on peoples faces. The two laughed and played happily inside the fountain until an officer cam and took them out.

"That was fun." Reivin said as she cleaned herself with the towel the officer gave her.

"Yeah, we got kicked out of the festival for the next two years, but it was fun." Tala said as he also cleaned himself up.

"Can we go get ice cream?" Reivin asked and Tala nodded.

They went to ice cream place after they cleaned up. The place was called

Frozen Treats and they sold every flavor of ice cream known to man. And several known to penguins.

"What will you be having today?" asked the boy at the ice cream place as he eyed Reivin. Tala glared at the boy and Reivin was too busy looking at the ice cream to notice.

"Can I get vanilla strawberry?" Reivin asked as she looked at Tala.

"You can get any you want." He said.

"Okay." Reivin said and turned to the boy at the register. "One vanilla strawberry please. With a cherry on top!"

"Right away." The boy said as he started to get the ice cream ready. It was served in a few seconds and he handed it to her. "Here you go Miss."

"Thank you." She said as Tala handed the boy the money. Reivin went to a table and Tala glared at the boy before he went to go sit with her.

"Here Tala!" Reivin said as she held a spoonful of ice cream to him. "Try some!"

"I'm not a big fan of ice cream." Tala said.

"Come on! It has strawberry in it"!" Reivin said as she held the spoon to his mouth. Tala sighed and ate it. Reivin smiled and went back to eating when she got her spoon back.

"Hey Tala?" Reivin said as she looked at her ice cream.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said as she looked at him. "And I'm glad that you stay and put up with me."

"I love you too Reivin." Tala said as he smiled. Reivin's cell phone started to ring and she sighed before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Claude. What's up?"

"What? Seriously? What happened?"

"I'm sorry…"

"What?" No?"

I'm kind of busy…"

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll be right there. Bye." Reivin then hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked.

"Alina got mad at Claude and their wedding was supposed to be in less than a month." Reivin said as she stood up. "He wants me to go over there and talk to her because she locked herself in their room and he's scared she might do something drastic."

"Well, where are they?"

"Their house. It's about three blocks from here."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No that's okay. Claude sounded hurt when he talked so if you go it'll make it worse. Guys and their prides…"

Tala decided to ignore the pride comment and nodded. "Be back at the hotel before nine okay? Its six now, so you should have plenty of time."

"Okay, bye sweetie." Reivin said as she kissed Tala in the cheek and left.

Tala sighed before he stood up and headed towards the hotel.

"I wonder what Claude did to get Alina so mad. She's usually very forgiving." Reivin thought as she walked down the sidewalk. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

It was already dark out and the sky was filled with stars. It was absolutely beautiful. She suddenly gasped when someone from an alley covered her mouth and pulled her in.

The person pulled her back so she could look at their face. "Hey pretty."

Her eyes widened in horror.


	9. Oh My God, Please No!

Chapter 9: Oh God, Please No!

-

-

-

-

-

-

"What do you want with me!" Reivin asked as she panicked.

"Revenge, my sweet doll." The guy that held Reivin said.

Ben.

She had panicked now. But, how did Ben escape jail? And after two years?

"What are you going to do to me?" Reivin asked, scared of the answer.

"What I started two years ago." He said as he pinned her against the alley wall. "I'm going to make Tala pay for sending me to jail. And doing it through you is the way it hurts him the most."

"Please…you can't!" Reivin pleaded as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You cry and scream it only makes it more pleasurable dear." He said as he started to take off her shirt.

"Don't!" she yelled as she tried to push him off but failed.

Don't be scared darling, this wont hurt…much." He said as he laughed like the maniac he was. She cried even more as he took off her pants. He took out a knife out of her pocket and her eyes widened.

He started to cut her arms and legs. She scram in pain and he forcefully kissed her so she wouldn't scream. More tears fell down her cheeks.

Tala was the only thing on her mind.

(At The Hotel)

Tala sat at the couch watching TV. He looked at the clock. 9:30. He told her to be here by now. Where can she be? Maybe I should call Claude?

He got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen phone.

"Hey Tala." Tara said. She was in the kitchen while Rei made what looked like hot chocolate. "Where's Reivin?"

"She's with Claude but I told her to be back by now." He answered. "I'm going to give him a call to check up on her."

"Don't you think you're being overprotective?" Rei asked and Tala shook his head no.

Tala dialed the number and waited until the phone was picked up. "Hey Claude."

"It's Tala."

"I'm fine. Listen, can you tell Reivin to come over here now? It's getting late…"

"What do you mean she's not over there?"

"She was never there? But she got a call from saying that you wanted her to go over there…"

"You never called her?"

"You've all day shopping for wedding dresses with Alina?" But, she went over to your house. You told her you'd be there…"

"You weren't there?"

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

With that Tala hung up and sat on a kitchen table.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked, sounding concerned.

"He said Reivin was never there. He didn't even call her." Tala said.

"Do you think something could have happened?" Rei asked as Katana and Kai came into the kitchen.

"Could have what happened?" Katana asked as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Reivin went over to Claude's house but he said she was never there." Tara said.

"Claude even called her." Tala said. "I was there when he called."

"Maybe it was someone else." Kai said. "Technology these days is impressive."

Tara was about to talk but Tala's cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. The screen read "Reivin!" in blinking lights with the little monkeys dancing around. He quickly answered it. "Hello? Reivin?"

"Tala?" Reivin said from the phone. He could tell she was crying. "Tala, come get me…"

"Reivin! Where are you? What's wrong?" he asked. The others looked at him with curiosity.

"I'm outside the hotel. Tala come get me, please. I can't walk."

"Stay where you Reivin, I'll be right there!" Tala threw his cell phone on the table and ran out the door. His friends gave him weird looks as he ran outside. He ran passed the hallways and people were giving him weird looks. His eyes widened as he saw Reivin outside the hotel entrance.

Her arms and legs had a lot of cuts on them and were bleeding. She had a few cuts on her cheeks and her lip was bleeding too. Her clothes looked like they had been run over by a lawn mower because they were ripped everywhere. Her usually black-red hair was blood stained at the tips and instead of going to mid back; it was unevenly cut to right above her shoulders.

"Reivin!" Tala yelled as he bent down and hugged her tight.

"Tala?" she whispered as she cried. "Don't let him hurt me again?"

Tala picked her up bridal style and carried her inside to their room.

Tara and Katana gasped when they saw her. Rei and Kai's eyes widened as Tala set her down on the couch.

Rei got up and went to get the first aid kit. Tara and Katana rushed to her side and Tala went into the kitchen to get her some water and medicine.

"Reivin, what happened?" Tara asked her friend.

"He's back Tara…" Reivin said as she sat up and buried her face in her hands. "Ben is back…" she whispered the last part but it was still audible. Tara and Katana gasped.

"What did he do to you?" Katana asked, already knowing the answer.

"He…he…" Reivin broke down crying again. They heard a crystal glass break and looked towards the kitchen entrance. Tala stood there, eyes wide, at the information. The water and broken glass at his feet.

"Reivin?" Tala said as he walked towards her and looked at her in the eye.

He had tears in his eyes. "Please no, God no. Reivin, please say you're lying. Please, just this once, please just be lying to me. You can't be… this cant be happening!"

"I'm so sorry Tala." Reivin said she cried and nodded slowly. Tala pulled her into a hug, which caused her to cry even more. Rei came back with the first aid stuff and she pulled back so that she could get her wounds treated. Tala stood up and sat on the other couch.

Rei finished in while and Tala carried Reivin into their room so she could rest. Tara and Katana stayed in the room with her while the guys were in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Reivin." Tara said as Reivin cried even more.

"It hurts so bad." Reivin said.

"I know how you feel Reivin." Katana said as she looked at her friend. "I know it's horrible, but you have to control yourself."

"I know…but, what if Tala doesn't like me anymore?"

"Reivin, you've known Tala since you were 4 and you still doubt him?" Tara said as she placed her hands on her hips. "You know he's not like that. He loves you Reivin. He truly loves you and doesn't plan on leaving you."

Reivin nodded. The door opened and Tala walked in.

"Hey…" he said softly. "Can we talk?"

Tara and Katana stood up and left. Tala went over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Reivin, was "that" the only thing he did to you?" Tala asked her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry Tala."

"For what?"

"I wanted you to be first and only?" Reivin said, barely above a whisper.

Tala bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Me too." He said. "But at least you're alive and safe. And that's what matters the most to me now. I can't afford to lose you."

Reivin wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at him.

"That's what I love about you Tala." She said as she smiled a bit. "No matter what stupid things happen to me, you always stay by my side."

"That's because I love you." He said as he smiled at her.

"Tala! Look at this!" Tara yelled from the living room.

"What is it?" he yelled back. He really didn't want to leave Reivin alone.

"Turn on your TV and go to channel 55!"

He turned on the TV in their room and on to channel 55. There was a news report going on.

"Hello everyone. Heather Miller here, reporting from the national jail in Japan. It got reported that a serious killer, and child abuser has escaped from jail. Last they knew, he was heading to KuraKura Island. He goes by the name of Ben Valkov. We recommend that all parents keep your little ones indoor. And teen girls, be very careful. He was also accused with rape attempt. School will also be canceled until further notice. Now back to Joe with the weather."

Tala growled at the TV and threw the remote at it. Luckily it wasn't hard enough for the TV to brake. Tala turned to Reivin and gave her a look that said everything she wanted to hear. She hugged him around the waist and cried again.

"Don't worry Reivin. I'll never leave you. You mean the whole world to me, I wont let anyone hurt you like this ever again, and I'll make Ben pay for what he did to you"


	10. Lesbian Cat

Chapter 10: Lesbian Cat

-

-

-

-

-

-

Tala woke up and groaned. His back hurt like hell since he slept in a chair in his own room. He was gonna sleep in the bed like he usually did, but Katana said that after what happened to Reivin, it would bring bad memories if she slept near a guy. So, he slept in the chair. A very hard chair. They told him not to tell Reivin anything of course.

"Good morning." He looked up to see Reivin looking at him from where she was on the bed.

"Morning." Tala said as he yawned. "How're you feeling?"

"I've been better." She said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're disgusted by what happened, aren't you?"

"What? What would make you think that?" he asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"You didn't sleep next to me last night. I felt lonely and I couldn't sleep right away?"

"Reivin…" Tala said while he mentally cursed Katana. "Blame Katana, okay? And I'm not disgusted, I could never be." Tala bent down and kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Why should I blame Katana?" she asked as she sat up.

"Er…long story." Tala said with a laugh. "Can you walk now?"

"I don't know." Reivin said with a shrug.

"No problem." Tala got up and picked up Reivin bridal style. She gasped as Tala took her outside the room and into the living room where most of the others were.

"Morning Reivin, Tala." Tara said as Tala put Reivin down on one of the couches.

Reivin noticed that Tara was playing with a completely white kitty. And Rei was glaring daggers at the cat as Tara scratched the cat's ears.

"Where'd you get the cat?" Reivin asked.

"It showed up in the door step this morning. Isn't it cute?" Tara said as she hugged the kitty. "I call it Snowy."

"You're calling it an it." Katana said.

"She's right." Reivin said and Tara shrugged. Reivin then turned to Katana.

"Where's Kai?"

"He went out." Katana said quickly.

"To do what?"" Tala asked.

Katana was gonna answer but the door opened and in came Kai. Katana sighed, now that she wouldn't have to tell them.

"Hey Kai, where were you?" Tala asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Out." Was all he said as he sat down next to Katana on the loveseat.

Everyone gasped as they looked at him.

"You were out getting your ear pierced!" Everyone except Katana and Kai yelled.

"It wasn't the only thing I got pierced?" Kai said quietly but everyone still heard it.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what else did you get pierced?"" Reivin asked.

Kai raised his t-shirt revealing a golden hoop nipple ring.

"Oh my God?" Tara said and then turned to Katana. "You're okay with that?"

"I dared him to do it." Katana said and everyone gave her a "look". "I didn't want to get one by myself so I told Kai to get one too!"

"You got one!" they all yelled again.

Katana sighed and raised her shirt a little to reveal a belly ring with a dangling blue moon. ((A/N Blue moon…why the hell…Sesshoumaru blue….shrugs Don't ask me why I made it a blue moon 'cause I don't remember anymore…))

"Oh God! Who are you?" Reivin said, eyes wide. Katana rolled her eyes.

"Well, that was an interesting discovery." Tara said as she played with the kitty and the cat meowed.

"That's it!" Rei yelled as he hissed at the cat. Rei took the cat from Tara and went to the door. He opened the door and threw the cat down the hallway. "And don't come back you lesbian cat!" Rei yelled and went to sit down with his arms crossed.

"Rei! Why did you do that to the poor kitty!" Tara said.

"And what do you mean "lesbian" cat?" Reivin asked.

"Well, the cat was a lesbian! She wanted to do it with Tara! And I know it was lesbian because it was obviously a she." Rei said as he continued to sulk.

"Okay…Hey Tara?" Katana said.

"Yeah?"

"Your boyfriend officially lost it."

Rei glared at Katana and then continued to sulk.

"He's just jealous cause the kitty was getting more attention from Tara than he was." Kai said.

"I was not! The cat was really lesbian!" Rei yelled back.

"Sure it was Rei." Tara said. "But you should know that cat cant replace you."

"I'm serious! The cat was lesbian and wanted to bed you!"

"Rei, go lie down sweetie. I'm going to get you some hot chocolate and then you're going to sleep." Tara said as she stood up and guided Rei to their room.

"Well, that was interesting." Reivin said and Tala stood up. "Where you going?"

"I have an appointment." Tala said as he bent down and kissed Reivin's cheek. "I'll be back in a while."

"Okay, but don't stay long."

Tala nodded then turned to Katana and Kai. "Watch her, if something happens to her, you're both dead."

Katana nodded and Kai just crossed his arms but then nodded anyway. Tala then left the hotel.

Tala walked down a few blocks and into Claude's house. He rang the doorbell three times before anyone answered.

"Hi Claude." Tala said.

Claude rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. "Hey, come in." Tala went inside and Claude followed. They went to the living room and sat down on the huge couches they had.

"So, what brings you here so early in the morning?" Claude asked.

"I need to borrow a gun." Tala said seriously. Claude blinked.

"What for?" Claude asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just need a gun, okay!" Tala said again. Claude's fiancée, Alina, walked into the living room. Alina had long, light orange almost blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello." She said shyly when she saw Tala. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"This isn't the best time, hon." Claude said.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm going to go make you some coffee now."

"That's okay, just go back to bed. It's still early." Claude said and she nodded and went back to the room. Claude sighed and turned back to Tala. "So, what did you need a gun for? I wont let you borrow one because you're not allowed to use guns, but I'm curious to know as to why you need one."

"I'm just really mad. At my "dad"." Tala said, making sure to put air quotation marks on the word "dad".

"Wasn't he in jail?"

"He was, but he escaped. He's the Ben Valkov. The child abuser and murderer they've reporting on the news!"

"Well, you must be mad that he escaped, but you should leave the police to try and capture him. You wont solve anything if you kill him."

I'm really sorry Claude, but you have a right to know. Tala thought as he sighed. "He raped Reivin." Tala said quietly.

"WHAT!" Claude asked as his eyes widened.

"He raped Reivin. You know, as in forced her to-"

"I know what rape means damn it, I'm not retarded!" Claude yelled.

Claude growled and held up Tala by the collar of his shirt. "Why didn't you help her" Where the hell were you!"

"It was when you "supposedly" called her! She told me to go back to the hotel because she wanted to come see you alone!" Tala yelled back.

Claude pushed Tala back down on the couch and sat back down himself.

"I can't believe this happened." Claude said as he sighed. "What did she ever do to the guy?"

"It's my fault." Tala said. "He wanted to get back at me, and he did it through Reivin. Look Claude, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. At least you told me, I would have killed you if you didn't tell me."

"Now, about the gun?" Tala said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Claude said mostly to himself as he got up. He went to his room where Tala guessed he kept his gun collection. He came back with 357-magnum revolver ((1. This is a hand gun, can't really explain it, you'd have to do a search on it. Doesn't have much of a kick-back its range is short, pretty good for a beginner or someone who just needs protection)). Alina was walking after him.

"Claude, you can't give him a gun!" Alina said. "He's underage!"

"Alina," Claude said as he turned to her. "His dad, Ben, raped my little sister. I can't stand by that. I'm willing to do anything to get that man to pay for what he did."

"Claude, by him killing Ben wont give Reivin her innocence back! Then Tala would be just as bad as Ben!" Alina said as she started to get teary eyed. She always cried easily.

"You should be more worried in finding out if there was an after effect about the rape before it's too late."

"After effect?" Tala and Claude asked at the same time.

"I meant that you should check if she got pregnant by the rape!" Alina said as she rolled her eyes. Tala literally fell off the couch.

"You think she would be pregnant!" Tala said, his eyes wide with horror.

"It could be possible. But it wont be for sure unless she starts showing symptoms to the pregnancy." Alina said.

"Oh God!" Claude yelled. "Take the damn gun." Claude said as he put the gun in the case and handed it to Tala.

"Nobody listens to me anymore." Alina said as she sighed and went back to the room.

"Well, I better go. I told the others I'd be back soon." Tala said as he headed towards the door.

"Well, bye then. Take care of Reivin, okay? And seriously, don't use the gun unless you really need to." Claude said as Tala left the house and started on his way back to the hotel.

Tala got to the hotel and found Reivin watching TV. Tara and Rei were in the kitchen, and Katana and Kai were also watching TV, though they weren't paying much attention.

"Tally! You're back!" Reivin said as she smiled. She saw the case and her smiled quickly vanished and turned into a frown. "What are you doing with that?"

"What's in the case?" Katana asked. Tala ignored her and went into his and Reivin's room.

"I can't believe he got that." Reivin said.

"What are you talking about?" Katana asked.

"That case…it's one of Claude's gun cases." Reivin said as she looked down. "Tala went to get a gun from Claude."

"Oh God, he's taking extreme measures." Tara said as she came from the kitchen and sat next to Reivin.

"No, Tala's not like that…he can't kill anyone, no matter how horrible they are…" Reivin said as she started to cry. Her eyes suddenly widened and she got up and ran to the bathroom. Tara followed her and held her hair back as she threw up into the toilet.

"Reivin, what's wrong?" Tara asked.

"I don't know…" she said as she threw up again.

"TALA!" Tara yelled. "Get in here! Something's wrong with Reivin!"

Tala ran to the bathroom and panted. "What?" he then saw Reivin and his eyes widened.


	11. Thank God

Chapter 11: Thank God

-

-

-

-

-

Tala stared wide-eyed as he watched Reivin. He quickly went to her side and kneeled down beside her.

"Reivin, what's wrong?" Tala asked.

Reivin looked at him with tears in her eyes and she suddenly hugged him around the waist. "I don't know!"

"Calm down Reivin." Tala said as he ran a hand through her hair, letting it run through his fingers. Tara left the bathroom and closed the door behind her so the two could talk "It's okay, just calm down."

"It's not okay! I don't know what's happening to me!" Reivin said as she cried harder.

"Reivin, just calm down!" Tala yelled. He was losing his patience.

"W-why are you yelling at me? You never yelled at me." She said as she pulled back from the hug and looked at him. "You really hate me, don't you? You hate the fact that I'm just a stupid little girl that's weak and defenseless!"

"Reivin, don't say that. Please, don't say that." Tala said as his eyes softened. "You're not stupid, you're not weak and you're not defenseless. So please stop saying that."

"I'm sorry." Reivin said.

"And as for being a little girl, I don't think so." Tala said as he looked at her up and down.

"Tala! You pervert!" Reivin said as she turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

"But that's why you love me." He said. "But seriously, I'm worried about what happened. I think you should go to the doctor and get checked out. It's better safe than sorry."

"Tala, I don't feel comfortable about it." Reivin said. "I'm just afraid to get checked and for it to be true. I…I don't want a baby, Tala."

Tala hugged Reivin and held her protectively in his arms. "I'll go to the doctor with you. And whatever happens, I'll go through with it with you. You wont be alone. I promise."

"Thanks Tala." Reivin said as she nodded. Tala stood up from the bathroom floor and so did Reivin. They went to the living room where the others were.

"We're leaving. We'll be back in a while." Tala said as he took Reivin's hand and led her out the door.

They got to the doctor place and went inside. It looked like a regular doctor's office only that it was way bigger. There was a TV showing the news but it was on mute. There were chairs lined up around the office walls, and a table with magazines on top in the middle of the room.

There was a secretary on her desk, typing on the computer. The place was surprisingly crowded.

The two walked up to the lady at the desk and she looked up from the computer.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the lady in a very hyper way.

"No. She needs to see the doctor right away. It's important." Tala said as he pointed at Reivin.

"Doctor Treya, Doctor Francis, Doctor Gabrielle, Doctor Murielle, or

Doctor Maya?" she asked again. Tala and Reivin sweat dropped.

"Uh…the one that does pregnancy testing." Tala said as he blinked.

"Okie-dokie!" the lady said as she smiled and looked at a clipboard. She then smiled and turned to them. "Doctor Gabrielle is available now. You may go in."

They nodded and headed to the big double doors. They walked down a hallway until they found a door that said "Doctor Gabrielle" engraved on the door. They knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in." came a male's voice. They did as they were told and went inside.

The doctor was young, about his early twenties. He had dark blue spiked hair and dark blue eyes. You could tell he was well built even though he had a doctor coat on.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Gabrielle. Call me Gabrielle." He said as he motioned for them to sit down, and they did. "So, what brings you here?"

"She needs to see if she's pregnant or not." Tala said bluntly and Reivin sighed.

"Very well." Gabrielle said. "I need you to lay down on that check up bed while I get the radar."

Reivin sighed again and got on top of the check up bed. Tala raised and eyebrow at the doctor. Gabrielle came back with two round weird looking things, a TV-like machine, and a tube of something that looked like gel on a toothpaste bottle.

"Lay down." Gabrielle said. Reivin did as she was told and he moved forwards and raised her shirt a little so that he could see her stomach.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Tala yelled as he growled at the doctor.

"Tala, that's how these things work." Reivin said and he crossed his arms.

Gabrielle put some of the gel-like thing on her stomach and placed the round things on top of the gel, and he looked at the screen.

"Hm…I see?" Gabrielle said. "Very interesting?" ((A/N Couldn't help but imitate that poofter Ollivander ))

"What do you see, damn it!" Tala yelled, obviously annoyed with the doctor.

"No need to be rude." The doctor said. "But, there seems to be nothing wrong. No signs of pregnancy…"

"Yay!" Reivin and Tala said at the same time.

"But…" Gabrielle said.

"But?""

"It's still two early to tell. You might have to come back in two weeks or so."

"What?" Tala said, still annoyed.

"Well, the throwing up is a symptom of pregnancy, but she could also be in a lot of stress. Maybe something caused her to release any of the stress she might have accumulated. The stress release might have made her have sort of a breakdown. It's very common."

"So, I'm not pregnant?" Reivin asked.

"You'll have to come back in two weeks. But so far, no. You're not."

"Yes!" Tala yelled as he hugged her. He let go off her and she got down from the check up bed and wiped the gel off. "Thanks a lot doc. See ya in two weeks!"

Gabrielle blinked when they left. "Most people would be disappointed to know they're not pregnant…" he shook his head and went back to his paperwork.

Reivin and Tala got back to the hotel. Rei was cooking again, Tara was watching TV on the couch and Kai and Katana were nowhere to be seen.

"We're back." Reivin said.

"How'd it go?" Tara asked.

"The doctor said I'm not. But I need to go back in two weeks to actually make sure since it's too early to tell." Reivin said and Tara nodded. "So, where's Katana?"

"In her room." Tara said. "With Kai."

"I don't want to know." Tala said as he sat down on the couch and so did Reivin.

"Do you hear that?" Reivin asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Listen carefully."

Everyone got quiet and the faint sound of a violin could be heard. They looked around and noticed that the music was coming from Katana's room.

Reivin and Tara stood up and went to Katana's door. They pressed their ears against the door and the music could be heard more clearly. It was a beautiful song actually. It was so flawless; no mistakes on the notes were made. Reivin and Tara turned the doorknob and walked inside.

They blinked. Katana was wearing a white long dress and her hair up in a messy bun. She was standing by the balcony as she softly played the violin. Kai was in front of her, and he was painting a picture of her.

"Um, what are you doing?" Tara asked. Katana and Kai, now noticing that they entered, eyes widened. Kai covered the painting with a white cloth and Katana blushed at being caught wearing a dress.

"Why didn't you guys knock?" Katana said as she rolled her eyes.

"It was open so we let ourselves in. Besides, we're all good friends here." Reivin said as she smiled. "So, what were you doing?"

"Playing violin…" Katana said.

"Well, what was Kai doing?"

"Painting…"

"Okay, let me be specific. WHY?" Reivin said as she rolled her eyes. Katana sighed and looked at Kai who just shrugged.

"We started a painting about a week ago. I painted Kai and he painted me. Happy?" Katana said.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Tara asked.

"Kai didn't want me to. Besides, I don't want to be seen in a dress." Katana said. Kai too the cloth away from the painting and Reivin and Tara got closer. They gasped when they saw it.

It was a beautiful painting to say the least. Katana was on the left side of the painting, and Kai was on the right. They were staring into each other's eyes as they played violin in the night.

"It's beautiful! Who knew you were so artistic!" Reivin said.

"Yeah, so what did you want anyway?" Katana asked as she got back into position and Kai started painting again.

"Oh yeah, Reivin isn't pregnant." Tara said. "Well, they think she isn't. But she has to go back to the doctor in two weeks to check again."

Kai suddenly growled. "Go away!" (A/N Ha! I finally have him in character for a short bit! I feel soo happy!))

"Eep!" both girls said as they ran out the door.

"Kai, that wasn't nice." Katana said.

"I don't care. They were annoying me." Kai said and went back to painting. Katana sighed and began playing again.

Both girls sighed and sat on the couch.

"What a grouch." Tara said and Reivin nodded. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"I want to go shopping. I don't know why, but I have a sudden urge to torment the guys." Reivin said with a slight evil smirk.

"I like the way you think." Tara said as they both looked at Tala and Rei who were at the kitchen.

"Uh-oh…" Tala and Rei said as they gulped.


	12. A Rival

I do know Russian, but the passages in here are not in my native language because frankly I wrote them a long time ago before I had a computer that did Russian lettering and I'm too lazy to go translate the whole mess out.

Chapter 12: A Rival

-

-

-

-

-

"xoxoxo"

"Katana! Kai! We're going to the mall! Are you guys coming?" Reivin yelled as she knocked at the door to Katana's room.

"Yeah." Katana said as she opened the door.

"You didn't have to knock so much." Kai said as he glared at Reivin.

"I'm sorry!" Reivin said and hid behind Tala.

"Ignore him." Katana said. "He's in a bad mood."

Reivin nodded slowly and then they all left to the mall. Since it was an island, everything was at walking distance so there was really no need for cars. Only if you were going to the other side of the island, but they were just going to the mall. They got to the mall and already the boys were complaining.

"Reivin, do we have to come shopping?" Tala asked.

"We don't have to. We want to. Besides, we're all bored at the hotel and there's nothing better to do." Reivin said as she took Tala's hand in hers.

"Come on. There's got to be a good shop here somewhere!" Tara said and Rei put his arm around her waist and they walked off to a shop.

They went into a shop called "Whatever, Whenever" It seemed that the shop was divided into these sections. One corner of the store was full of pink stuff. Another corner was full of gothic stuff. Another was filled with fancy dresses. And another with beach stuff. In the center of the store were all kinds of clothes.

The girls went towards the middle of the store and looked at all the clothes on the racks.

"What do you think?" Reivin asked Tala as she showed him a jean skirt with a silver chain around the waist.

"I'd be better if it was red." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with the colors again." She said and tossed the skirt to Tala. "Hold it."

Tara pulled out a black sleeveless shirt with yellow ribbons on the shoulders. On the front it said "I'm just me" in big yellow letters. She held the shirt in front of Rei. "What do you think?"

"It's nice." He said. She handed it to him and he placed it over his shoulder.

"What do you think?" Katana asked Kai as she showed him a dark blue tank top with the picture of a moon on it. ((A/N Again with the moon…maybe I'm not obessessed with Sesshoumaru…shifty eyes look at Sesshy desktop Okay, I lie.))

"No." he said flatly. She ignored him and tossed it to him.

"How about this one?" she asked him as she showed him a chocolate brown tank top that was ripped on the sides.

"Makes you look like a slut." He said and she tossed the shirt back in its rack. She held up another one. "This one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"Makes you look like a slut."

"This one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"Makes you look like a desperate prostitute."

"Kai! You're impossible." Katana yelled as she threw the shirt back in the rack and took the tank top with the moon on it from him. She went over to pay for it and left the store.

"Kai, aren't you going to follow her?" Reivin asked him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hn."

"Kai!" Tara yelled as she pulled him by his hand and pushed him forward. "Go follow her!"

Kai rolled his eyes and walked outside, the others following him. They could see Katana up ahead. She was walking fast and they could tell she had no idea where she was going to go, just that she wanted to go away somewhere.

Katana, in all her rage, ran into someone. She fell back and so did the other person. The others got to her and looked at her, and then at whom she ran into.

It was a boy about their age. He had silvery white hair that was a little below his shoulders and was spiked up in different places. His eyes were a beautiful hazel color. He was the kind of boy that a girl would want to hug all day and rant on about how cute he is. (AN: He kinda looks like Bakura from YGO.)

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was-Katana?" the boy she had knocked into said.

"Oh my God, Omi?" Katana said as she gasped. He nodded and she hugged him. "It's been so long! I missed you!" ((A/N wft? Omi? Gah! I swear! When I wrote this I had no idea about Weiss Kruez (Knight Hunters) And I'm too lazy to go threw and change this…but it's not the same Omi.))

Kai gave the guy a glare but the boy just didn't get it. "Who the hell are you?" Kai asked.

The boy blinked. "Omi Kimurin."

Katana stood up and so did Omi. Omi looked at Kai with a raised eyebrow and then turned to Katana.

"/Katana, who is this clown/" Omi said in fluent Russian. ((A/N I'm too lazy to actually write this out in Russian and then have to translate it for all you peoples who don't understand it. Too much of a headache anyways. . ))

"/ Watch your mouth you brat. /" Kai said as he growled.

"/ I'm not a brat! Who are you anyway/" Omi said.

"/ Kai Hiwatari. /"

Omi's eyes widened. He grabbed Katana by the wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"/ Don't touch her/" Omi said and Kai growled.

"/ Who do you think you are" Let go of my girlfriend. /" Kai said as he pulled Katana away from Omi and placed his arm around her waist.

"/ Don't touch her! I wont let you hurt her again/" Omi said as he pulled Katana back to him.

"/ Omi, calm down. It turned out to be just a misunderstanding/" Katana said, also in Russian.

"/ Katana, who the hell is this kid/" Kai asked.

"/ Kai, it's a long story. Can I tell you about it later/" Katana said as she massaged her temples.

"/Katana, I don't trust him. /" Omi said as he pointed at Kai. "/ How can you be so sure he wont hurt you again/"

"Um, guys? What's going on?" Tara asked. Katana, Kai, and Omi just remembered that the others were there.

"Did you follow all that?" Tala asked Reivin.

"Some of it." she said. "You?"

"Yeah, but it's confusing."

"Sorry about that guys." Katana said. "We got carried away."

"So, what's going on?" Reivin asked.

"Guys, this is Omi." Katana said. "He's the son of the lady that took me to the hospital after the incident with Tony."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"So Omi, how's Tamari?" Katana asked.

"She passed away a few months ago…" Omi said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Katana said as she hugged him. Kai growled and would have ripped Omi's head off if Katana weren't in the way.

"It's okay. That's why I came to live here. Russia is a mess anyway." He said as he shrugged.

"Well, you guys want to head back to the hotel?" Katana asked the others.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Reivin said.

"And hungry." Tala said as he sighed. Reivin shook her head and the others sweat dropped.

"Omi, you want to come over?" Katana asked and Kai's eyes widened.

"Okay." Omi said as he smiled, causing the girls to go "Awww"

They got to the hotel and sat down on the couches. Rei went to the kitchen to make dinner while the others stayed there. In one couch were Tara, Reivin, and Tala. And in the other couch were Kai, Katana, and Omi. In that order.

"So, you have known Katana for a long time?" Reivin asked Omi and he nodded.

"We haven't seen each other in a very long time though." Omi said and he looked at Rei cooking in the kitchen. "Does he need help?"

"No, he's a great cook." Tara said as she smiled at Rei who was too busy cooking to notice.

"Can I go help anyway?" Omi asked.

"Go ahead." Katana said and Omi stood up and went to the kitchen. "Omi is a great cook. He can cook anything."

"Seems he'll get along with Rei." Tara said and Katana nodded.

Kai sat with his arms crossed as he glared at Omi while he cooked. If looks could kill, Omi would be dead and buried ever since the mall incident.

A while later the food was ready and everyone was at the table. It looked like there was food from anywhere you could imagine.

"Wow! It all looks so good!" Tara said.

"I bet it tastes even better!" Reivin said as she took a bite from some. "I was right!"

"Omi is a great cook." Rei said. "I even learned a few new dishes."

"I like to cook. I always used to cook for Katana when she was staying home." Omi said as he ate some and smiled. Kai growled at him and sat there, not eating.

"Kai, the food will get cold if you don't eat it." Katana said.

"I'm not hungry." Kai snapped and Omi hugged Katana and glared at Kai.

"/ I'm watching you. /" Omi said towards Kai as he let go of Katana and continued eating.

"/ Go to hell. /" Kai said as he stood up and went to his room, slamming the door in the progress.

"Kai!" Katana yelled as she stood up too.

Omi looked down. "I'm sorry. I better go."

"Don't mind him, Omi. But I'll see ya around." Katana said and Omi stood up. Katana wrote her phone number on a paper and handed it to him. "Give me a call when you want to chat again some time."

"Okay, here." Omi said and gave her his phone number. "Bye Katana, it was nice seeing you." With that Omi left and Katana banged on her room door.

"Kai! Open the door!" Katana yelled.

"Go away and leave me alone." Kai said and Katana sighed and rested her back against the door.

"Open up Kai." Katana said but got no answer. Katana sighed and slumped down to the floor.


	13. Stupid, Selfish, Jealous, Bastard

Reivin17: I'm sorry this has taken so long. This and the rest of this story where finished the same time as my last update by has not been uploaded the next chapters. I'll get these up as soon as it lets me.

Chapter 13: Stupid Selfish Jealous Bastard

-

-

-

-

-

-

"xoxoxo"

"He still hasn't opened the door?" Reivin asked Katana who was standing with her back against the door. Katana shook her head no.

Reivin sighed and went to sit over at the couch where Tara and Rei were watching TV and Tala was playing gameboy.

"Kai, open up! You're acting like a five year old!" Katana yelled at the door.

"Katana, you've been at it for hours. Give it a rest already, Kai is too damn proud to listen to his own girlfriend!" Tala said, making sure the last part was loud enough for Kai to hear.

"Tala, you're gonna make things worse." Reivin said as she looked at Tala's game.

"No I wont. Kai will come around." Tala said as the game screen said "You Lose!"

"Damn game. It's rigged, I tell you."

Reivin rolled her eyes and took the game away from him and started playing. "Seriously, just let Katana handle it." she handed the game back to Tala. The screen said "Winner!" and Tala stared at her, then at the game screen.

"Tala, you're pathetic." Rei said as he shook his head. "You couldn't pass a simple game and your own girlfriend could."

"Shut up! The stupid Kirby just hates me cause I'm too awesome for his skills!" Tala said as he crossed his arms.

"Keep thinking that if it'll make you feel better." Reivin said as she smiled. Tala glared at her and stuck his tongue out like a five year old.

"I'll bite your tongue if it stays out."

Tala's eyes widened and then smirked and kept his tongue out. Tara and Rei laughed and Reivin rolled her eyes.

Katana shook her head from where she was. She watched as Reivin and Tala playfully argued back and forth and smiled. I wish Kai and me could be close like that…

The door opened quietly and she looked back. Kai was standing there. He pulled Katana inside and quietly closed the door so the others wouldn't notice.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Katana asked as Kai lay down in the bed and she sat next to him.

"Nothing." He said as he looked at the ceiling.

"Yes there is. If there weren't, I wouldn't have been banging at the door for three hours straight." Katana said and moved his head so he was looking at her. "Now come on, talk to me Kai."

"Hn."

Katana sighed. "Is this about Omi?"

"Hn." Kai said and turned away.

"It is, isn't it? You're jealous of Omi, aren't you?"

"I just don't like him."

"I can't believe you're jealous!" Katana said as she laughed a bit and shook her head.

"I'm not jealous!" Kai said as he sat up. "I just don't like the way you let him drape himself all over you. You're acting like a slut."

"Excuse me?" Katana yelled. "I'm not a slut so don't mistake me for one! And Omi was just hugging me, he's just really protective!"

"Yeah, well I don't think I like being with someone that let's herself get flirted with in front of her boyfriend's face." Kai snapped at her. There was suddenly an awkward silence in the room.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Katana asked, a bit taken aback and a bit of hurt in her voice.

"If you want to put it that way, yes." Kai said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know what, fine." Katana said as she stood up. "I'm not gonna cry, and I'm not gonna beg you not to because I'm not that kind of girl. You want to be a stupid selfish jealous bastard? I'll let you be a stupid selfish jealous bastard!"

"Rot in hell for all I care." Kai said and Katana opened the door and left, slamming the door in the progress.

Everyone stared at Katana when she came out of the room. Katana went to the kitchen phone and dialed.

"Hey Omi. It's Katana. Listen, I need to really talk to you right now. Are you busy?"

"Okay, I'll meet you there. Bye." Katana said and quickly hung up.

"What happened?" Tara asked.

"Nothing. I seriously need to talk to Omi about how right he was all the times he said Kai was a jerk. Oh yeah, and Kai and I broke up." Katana said as she opened the door and left.

"WHAT!" they all yelled at the last part of information.

Xoxoxo With Katana xoxoxO

Katana walked down the sidewalk and headed to the café. She walked in and spotted Omi at a table in the back. She went over to him and smiled as she sat down.

"What's wrong, Katana?" Omi asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"I guess I owe you a big ice cream sundae because Kai turned out to be a big jerk, just like you said in Russia." Katana said as she sighed.

"/ He didn't do anything did he/" Omi asked in a serious tone.

"No, but we broke up. He broke up with me actually." Katana said.

"Why?"

"He was jealous of you." Katana said as she smiled at him.

Omi's smile turned into a frown and looked down. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause problems for you."

"Hey, it's not your fault Kai is a stupid self centered narcissist that only cares about himself and gets jealous easily when he knows he shouldn't but he's too much of an idiot to notice that there's really no reason to be jealous!" Katana said as she pounded her fist into the table.

"Um, try to control your anger Katana. It's not healthy to unleash all that anger at once." Omi said in a knowing voice and Katana sighed.

"So, I guess I lost the deal we back in Russian, huh?" Katana asked.

"I thought you'd forgotten about that…" he said.

"I never forget." Katana said. "So, still up for it?"

"You sure? I mean, I don't want to force you or anything just because of a deal."

"Nonsense. I'm single again, and I'm going to continue with my life. Same deal. Now I don't have a stupid selfish bastard narcissist freak idiot moron-"

"You're rambling again." He said calmly.

"Sorry." Katana said as she sweat dropped. "So, can you pick me up tonight at eight?"

"Okay, I'll be there at eight sharp." Omi said as he smiled.

"Well, I better get going. See ya tonight." Katana said as she stood up and left the café.

Katana got back to the hotel and everything was exactly the same as she had left it. Not that she was expecting change or anything. She went into her room and looked around. Perfect, Kai wasn't there.

She went over to the closet and got out Kai's stuff and put them in his bag. She got the bag in one hand, and a pillow and a blanket in the other. She went outside and stopped when she saw Kai watching TV on one of the couches.

"What are you doing with all my stuff?" Kai asked.

"You're not sleeping in the same room I am." She said and threw the pillow and blanket at him and put the bag on the ground.

"Then you're sleeping on the couch!" Kai said as he growled at her.

"No, I'm not. You're taking the couch. Although, I could go stay with Omi…" she said and Kai looked back at the TV and grunted. "That's what I thought."

"Bitch." Kai said as Katana went into the room. His only response was getting the door slammed.

"Is Katana back?" Tala asked as he came out of his room and sat down next to Kai on the couch.

"What do I care?" Kai said, not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Dude, you got to apologize to her. You were the one being a jerk about Omi." Tala said.

"Do me a favor and shut up." Kai said as he stood up. "Besides, she already moved on and so did I. And you know what? I've never been happier!"

"You don't sound happier." Tala said knowingly.

"Screw off." Kai said and went outside the hotel.

"Bastard!" Tala called after him as the door slammed. Reivin came out of the room and sat next to Tala.

"You just made things worse, didn't you?" she said.

"Shut up." Tala said as he crossed his arms and pouted and Reivin shook her head.


	14. Date

Chapter 14: Date

-

-

-  
-

-

-

"xoxoxo"

Kai walked back into the hotel room and looked around. Tala was watching TV and the others were nowhere to be seen. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He then went over to the couch and sat down.

"Get off the couch." Kai said as he kicked Tala off. "I have to sleep there."

"Well, aren't you Mr. Sunshine Cheer." Tala said as he got up from the floor and sat on the loveseat.

"Shut it."

"Fine, fine, you don't have to get all snappy." Tala said as he raised his hands defensively.

Reivin came out of Katana's room and sighed, then went over to sit next to Tala.

"Katana is impossible!" Reivin said as she leaned against Tala's shoulder.

"Why?" Tala asked and Kai kept looking at the TV as he drank the water.

"She asked me to help her pick out an outfit because she's going on a date with Omi. She said they made some bet in Russia and she lost so she has to go on a date with him." Reivin said and Kai chocked on the water.

Katana came out wearing a knee length black strapless dress. Her hair was up and then let down and a few bangs framing her face. She didn't have much make up on, just a bit of lip-gloss and black eyeliner. She had on black high heels that had small diamond pendants on the straps.

There were a few gold bracelets on her right hand and she had dangling turquoise crystal earrings.

"Wow Katana, you look awesome." Reivin said.

"Thanks." Katana said. "Omi should be here any minute."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Katana glanced at the clock the clock. It read 8:00. Katana smiled and went to open the door.

"/ You look great. /" Omi said when Katana opened the door.

"Thanks. Let's go then." Katana said and he nodded and then they left. Kai growled at the door and threw the glass of water at the door, causing it to break.

"We should go?" Reivin said as she stood up slowly.

"Yeah…let's come back when he's not in rage mode." Tala said as he stood up very slowly and they both left.

Kai was to busy growling at the door to notice the two had left.

Xoxoxo At The Restaurant xoxoxO

"This is a really nice place Omi." Katana said as she looked around.

The restaurant was called "Twilight Star". It was a fine dining restaurant with violin music playing and dim lighting.

"It was really no problem." Omi said as he smiled.

"Good evening, my name is Hannah and I will be your waitress tonight. How may I help you?" said a young girl in a sort of French accent.

"I'll have the Gyouza." Omi said.

"Crab legs and Fukahire." Katana said as she put the menu down on the table.

"It will be ready in a few minutes." Hannah said as she finished writing it down and went back to get the food.

"So, not that I want to pry or anything, but what exactly happened between you and Mr. Hiwatari?" Omi said. (AN: He's so polite! Even though Kai hates him he still calls him "Mr. Hiwatari")

"Kai was acting like an idiot since you left because he was jealous of you. We talked, he called me a slut, he broke up with me." Katana said as she sighed.

"You really liked him, huh?" Omi asked.

"Well, he may act like a stupid, selfish, idiot, jealous, stuck up, bastard-"

"You're rambling."

"Sorry." She said. "But in the end, he's also really sweet. In total and complete truth, I love him. But he's just too thick headed to understand that."

The waitress came and set down their food. They ordered some drinks and then she left.

"He's lucky." Omi said as he took a bite out of the Gyouza. "He's got a great life but he's too blind to see it, and he had a pretty girl too. I'm the one who should be jealous, not the other way around. And I admit that sometimes I get jealous of him."

"Omi…you have a great life and there's nothing to be jealous about." Katana said.

"I had a great life. My mom died one night and left me alone. I couldn't keep up the house we had in Russia and had to move here. I had to get a part time job just so I can pay rent to the apartment I have and I'm saving up for college too. Yeah, my life's just peachy." Omi said as he stabbed the Gyouza with his fork.

"Calm down Omi. You're life is not completely screwed. Tamari may have died but you didn't. Everything will get better and if you ever need anything you can just come ask me for help. And you have a great heart that's always caring for people."

"Thanks Katana. It means a lot to me." He said as he smiled and both of them continued eating.

A few hours later they had finished eating.

"Here we are then." Omi said as they got to the front door of their hotel room.

"Thanks for everything Omi." Katana said as she opened the door. "You want to come in for a second?"

"That's okay. I have something else I need to do." He said as he said bye to Katana and left.

Omi got to the sidewalk out of the hotel and pulled out his cell phone and dialed some numbers.

"What?" said the voice on the phone.

"Good evening Mr. Hiwatari." Omi said as he leaned against the outdoor wall.

"Who is this and why are you even calling me?"

"Omi Kimurin. And I'm calling because I have something to talk to you about Katana."

"You're that damn brat! What do you want and how the hell did you get my number?"

"I'm outside your hotel Mr. Hiwatari. Please come down and talk." Omi said and hung up.

In less than five minutes Kai came out of the hotel.

"What do you want?" Kai asked.

"Hello to you too Mr. Hiwatari." Omi said as he smiled.

"Cut the crap and get to the point."

"Yes, yes, as you wish." Omi said as he sighed. "You see; Katana and I were talking at the restaurant. We got to a point where she said that despite every bad quality you have, she still loves you. I love her very much and I want to see her happy, and you're the one that can make her happy. So please don't hurt her."

Kai crossed his arms and looked away. "What do I care?"

"You do care. I know how you feel, and she feels the same way." Omi said.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you please make her happy. Her birthday is in two days from now. Please think about what you truly want to do." Omi walked away and headed back to his apartment. Kai stared and then walked back inside.


	15. Perparations

Chapter 15: Preparations

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"xoxoxo"

"Oh my God! I can't believe I forgot!" Reivin said as she ran out of the room with a clipboard and pencil in hand.

She had just remembered that Katana's birthday was tomorrow and now she was rushing to make everything perfect.

"Reivin, it's okay. I don't want a birthday party." Katana said as she sighed.

"But you need to have a party! Even if you don't want one, you know I'll throw you one anyway! It's in my nature." Reivin said as she opened the fridge and started taking inventory of things they had and things they didn't for the party.

"Seriously, don't. It's kind of childish, and there's no one to invite anyway." Katana said as she crossed her arms and rested her head in them.

"It'll be just between friends! And we can invite Omi and Rouge too." Reivin said as she closed the fridge. "Please, let me do it!"

"Fine. But don't expect me to help, cause I won't." Katana said as she closed her eyes.

"Morning bitch." Kai said as he walked into the kitchen and served himself a glass of water.

"Morning asshole." Katana said as she opened her eyes.

"Where are you going so early this morning?" Reivin asked Kai as Tala came into the kitchen looking very disturbed. Reivin looked at Tala. "And what's wrong with you?"

"This idiot woke me up when I should have been sleeping until twelve. It's six!" Tala yelled as he glared at Kai.

Kai rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. "Let's go. I don't have all day." Kai said to Tala and Tala groaned and followed him.

"I wonder where they're going." Reivin said.

"Who cares?" Katana said as she stood up and went to her room. Tara and Rei came out of the room and each sat in a chair.

"Good, you're up!" Reivin said. "I need help on planning Katana's birthday party."

"Isn't that in two days?" Rei asked as he yawned.

"No, it's tomorrow!" Reivin said.

"We'll need to hurry then!" Tara said with a sudden burst of energy. "To the party store!"

And with that, Reivin and Tara ran out of the hotel room and Rei reluctantly followed.

Xoxoxo With Kai and Tala xoxoxO

"Dude, what's the deal? Care to explain why you're making me go somewhere I don't even know where we're going?" Tala said as him and Kai walked down a sidewalk.

"You'll see when we get there." Kai said as he stopped in front of a store and went in. Tala looked up at the store's name. Shining Passion.

"May I help you?" asked a snobby looking lady at the register when Kai and Tala walked up to her.

"I'm looking for a ring?" Kai said and Tala's eyes widened.

Xoxoxo With Reivin, Tara, and Rei xoxoxO

"Slow down!" Rei whined as he ran after the two girls inside the party store.

"Re-e-ei! We have to hurry! We only have one day to buy everything we need to make it perfect!" Tara said as she handed Rei a deluxe bag of streamers.

"Streamers? Katana doesn't even like streamers! She got in a fight with the streamers at my birthday because she said they had a dark aura surrounding them, you think she'd want to see streamers?" Rei said as he threw the bag literally over his shoulder. ((A/N no kidding. She had a fight with the streamers at a friend of ours birthday party and in the process knocked a pic off the wall…but it had nothing to do with "dark aura's…))

"Fine, no streamers. We'll get confetti and glitter!" Tara said as she handed an even bigger bag of those to Rei.

"Ta-a-ra! Cant we just do a normal party" You know, just cake and presents?" Rei said as he sighed and Tara froze and turned around to look at him, her eyes wide.

"We forgot the cake!" Tara yelled and Reivin came to where they were, her arms full of party decorations. "Reivin, we forgot the cake!"

"The cake? I thought you ordered it!" Reivin said as her eyes widened and handed all the stuff she was carrying to Rei. If you looked at Rei now, all you could see was his hair because of everything he was carrying.

"No, I didn't. I thought you did! Now we'll have to buy candles also." Tara said as she handed Rei some candles.

"What about a piñata?" Reivin asked.

"Don't you think Katana is a little too big for that?"

"I meant for Rouge! She's 12, does she still like piñatas?"

"I don't know. When I was 12 I'd rather get a guy for my birthday instead of a piñata." Tara said with a shrug.

"Okay, scratch the piñata. How about balloons?"

"Perfect! Do them the cute little animal shaped balloons!" Tara said as she smiled. Reivin got the balloon packet and handed it to Rei.

"Don't you think there's enough stuff now?" Rei asked.

"I think so." Tara said as she thought for a bit.

"What about male strippers? I bet Katana would like those." Reivin said.

"I guess; you want me to call some?" Tara asked.

"No male strippers!" Rei yelled as he almost dropped everything he was holding. "And if there's gonna be some, you aren't watching, Tara."

"Awww…but Rei-Rei! It's Katana's birthday!" Tara said as she pouted.

"It could be the end of the world for all I care. All I know is that there are not going to be any male strippers. I'm sure Tala and Kai agree with me." Rei said as he set all the stuff down at the cash register desk and the guy at the register's eyes widened at everything they bought.

"Party pooper. And I thought that was Kai's job?" Tara said as she crossed her arms.

"Keep their number on speed dial just in case?" Reivin whispered to Tara.

"I heard that!" Rei said as he handed the man his credit card.

"Damn." Both girls said and all of them got some bags and headed to the hotel.

Xoxoxo Back with Kai and Tala xoxoxO

"You're gonna ask her?" Tala asked Kai and he slowly nodded. "Let me get this straight; the "Almighty" Kai Hiwatari is actually going to confess his love and ask her?"

"Shut up. I didn't call you here to listen to you say this." Kai said as he rolled his eyes.

"What did you call me here for genius?"

"I need help picking out the god damned ring!" Kai said and Tala blinked.

"And trust me; if word gets out about any of this, I have blackmail."

"Right." Tala said as he nodded.

"So, what kind of thing are you looking for?" the lady asked.

"A ring. Engagement ring." Kai said as he looked at the at all the jewelry through the glass.

"I see. Who's the lucky lady?" she asked.

"None of your business." Kai said and the lady looked taken aback but said nothing.

"Well, may I suggest this one?" the lady said as she showed him a silver ring with a dark blue stone in the middle.

"No. It's hideous." Kai said as he looked around. He spotted one and pointed to it. "That one, but make the stone real diamond."

"Sir, I don't think you'll be able to afford that one with real diamond?"

"I'm Kai Hiwatari lady, now give me the damn ring! I'm not in a good mood!" Kai said as he slammed his fist on the counter and the lady nodded quickly and left to put a real diamond on the ring. She came back in a white and handed a blue velvet box to Kai with the ring inside.

Kai made a check and then left the store, Tala following behind.

Xoxoxo Back with Reivin, Tara, and Rei xoxoxO

The three of them were decorating the apartment while Katana sat on the couch and tried to watch TV but couldn't since everyone was getting in her way.

"Put that over there!" Reivin yelled at Rei and Rei picked up the table and set it where she said. "You know what? It looks better to the left…no, move it to the right…that doesn't go either. Try the left again…no, maybe a little more right…you know what? Screw it, leave it where it was."

Rei growled at Reivin and would have thrown the vase at her but the door burst open and Kai and Tala walked in. Tala sat on the couch and Kai went into the kitchen.

"Welcome back guys, where did you go?" Reivin asked as she tossed some balloons to Tala. "Start blowing."

"Out." Kai said before Tala could answer. Kai went over to the living room and literally kicked Tala and Katana of the couch. "I said don't use this couch."

"What's the deal?" Katana yelled as she stood up.

"I have to sleep on the couch Miss Forgetful. I don't want to catch any of your germs, so don't use this couch." Kai said as he changed the channel.

"I was watching that show!"

"Your show was girly. Now I'm watching my show."

"It was SO not girly! I happen to like that show!"

"Too bad."

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"I try."

"Ugh!" Katana yelled as she went into her room, slamming the door in the process.

"That door is going to fall off one of these days?" Tara said as she handed Rei a tablecloth.

Tala looked at Kai with a look saying "What the heck are you doing?" and Kai gave Tala a look that said "Shut up or you're dead."

"So, does everyone have a present for Katana?" Reivin asked. Tara and Rei nodded and so did Tala. "What about you, Kai?"

"Hn."

"Don't you have at least teensy present for her?"

"Hn."

"A birthday prank?"

"Hn."

"An apology?"

"Hn."

"A dictionary to show her how your vocabulary improved?"

"Hn."

"Seriously, how did she put up with you?" Reivin shook her head and went back to decorating. She had a feeling tomorrow was going to be awesome.


	16. Best Birthday Ever

Mikhail is not mine. He is the younger brother of one of my friends. And I wouldn't want him anyways, he's annoying and my lil nine…wait…10 as off All Hallows (Halloween) brother's best friend.

Chapter 16: Best Birthday Ever

"xoxoxo"

"Happy birthday Katana!" Reivin and Tara yelled as they jumped up and down on Katana's bed.

"Go 'way!" Katana said as she threw a pillow at them.

"Get up Katana!" Reivin said.

"You have to get up, Omi is already here!" Tara said.

"It's too early." Katana said as she put the blanket over her head.

"Katana, its 1:00 in the afternoon. Get out of bed!" Tara scram and Reivin pulled the blankets off and Katana reluctantly sat up.

"Happy?" Katana said as she got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Much." Both girls said as they smiled.

Katana got dressed and the three girls went out of the room.

The living room was fully decorated. The couches had been moved aside to make room for a round table. The table had a huge cake in the middle and presents around it. There were balloons everywhere and somehow, they actually put up streamers.

Rei was talking with Omi, Kai was on a chair with his eyes closed, and Tala was staring at the cake like a hungry animal.

"Don't touch the cake Tala." Reivin said.

"I wasn't!" he said, not taking his eyes off the cake. The doorbell rang and Tala looked up from the cake and went over to answer it.

"Hi Tala!" Rouge said when Tala opened the door. Her hair was in two high ponytails and she was wearing a knee length jean skirt, and light yellow t-shirt that said "Sunshine" on it. She was actually tall for a twelve year old and she was holding hands with a boy.

"Who's this?" Tala asked as he motioned to the boy.

"Mikhail Kuznetsov. My boyfriend." She said.

"Boyfriend! You're too young to get a- did you say Kuznetsov?" Tala said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Are you related to Bryan Kuznetsov?" Tala asked Mikhail and he nodded. "I guess there's resemblance?"

Mikhail had light lavender hair that was spiked up in a cute yet natural looking way. His eyes were a silver color with a few specs of lavender. He also had a few freckles that made him look cute. (AN: Cute as in "He's so cute I just want to hug him all day and rant about how cute he is kinda cute.)

"Hey Reivin, check it out! It's Bryan's little brother." Tala said and eivin went over to where he was.

"Bryan…Bryan Kuznetsov…Lavender haired Bryan?" Reivin asked as she looked at Tala and then at Mikhail.

"Yeah." Tala said.

"Can we go in now?" Rouge asked and Tala nodded and she and Mikhail went in. Tala closed the door and he and Reivin went back to the "party".

"Time to open presents!" Tara said and Katana groaned but stood up and went to the table.

"Mine first." Reivin said as she jumped up and down.

"Okay, what's your gift?" Katana asked.

"I wrote a song." Reivin said as she smiled. Tala put a radio with a CD in it of the music they had recorded and the music started, then they both started singing.

"Don't let the hours you work

For tomorrow get you down.

Set off and fly through the wind!

To you, who lives each day?

With no regrets…

To you, my tireless fighter, I want to

Give you a future filled with smiles

You walked fearfully down cloudy

Of futures yet unknown,

And you lost your way and stumbled

You shrugged off the pain in your mind

With tears streaming down your face

As you bit down on your lip

The real world can be a harsh place,

But your dreams full of life and passion

Have survived this long

So don't let them go extinct!

Don't let the hours you work

For tomorrow wear you down

Set out and fly though the wind!

In spite of all the wounds you bear,

You flap your little wings

And head for the wide-open sky!"

Reivin and Tala stopped singing and everyone clapped.

"That was awesome!" Tara said.

"Thanks a lot, I loved it." Katana said as she smiled.

"This next one is from Reivin and me." Tara said as she laughed. Reivin and Tara went over to the closet and out came…the male strippers, in all of their almost nakedness.

Rei, Tala, and Kai's eyes widened and kicked the guys out of the hotel room.

"What about our pay?" one of the guys said.

"Get lost you man whore!" Tala yelled at them as he slammed the door.

"Tara! I said not to call those guys!" Rei said as he sighed.

"Reivin and I couldn't resist!" Tara said as the three girls started laughing.

"Real nice Tara." Katana said as she stopped laughing.

"Tala's present is next!" Reivin said as she pointed at Tala.

"I wanna go last!" he said.

"Go now!"

"Fine, here." Tala said with a smirk as he handed Katana a gift bag. She looked inside and blushed.

"Tala!" Katana yelled, her cheeks still red.

"What did he give you!" Reivin asked excitedly.

"Is this a joke?" Katana asked hopefully.

"No, you're gonna need that." Tala said, still with a smirk.

"Let me see!" Tara said and pulled the bag away from Katana and looked inside. Her eyes widened. "Oh God!"

"Let me see!" Reivin asked as she took the bag from the surprised girl and looked inside. Her eyes also widened. "Sex lingerie?" she screamed and all the guy's eyes widened except Tala who burst out laughing.

"Is it even called Sex lingerie?" Rei asked as he blinked.

"I don't know, but that's what I call it!" Reivin said.

"Let me see." Rei said as he took the bag from Reivin and Omi looked over Rei's shoulder to see inside the bag. Rei burst out laughing and Omi tried to control his laughter but couldn't and laughed anyway. Rei pulled out the lingerie out of the bag and laughed some more. It was a black see thru kind of thing that really didn't cover anything.

((A/N Please don't kill me Katana!))

"That's a great prank Tala. I never would have thought of it." Rei said as he shook his head.

"It's not a prank, she's actually gonna use them." Tala said knowingly and everyone's eyes widened. Kai threw an ice cube at Tala from his cup.

"Hey!"

"So, what did you get Katana, Kai?" Reivin asked.

"Nothing." Kai said harshly. Katana looked a little sad but quickly shrugged it off.

"I didn't want anything from him anyway." Katana said to Reivin.

Reivin sighed they all went back to the presents.

Xoxoxo After The Party xoxoxO

"Bye Rouge, bye Mikhail! Be safe!" Reivin said as the two left and then closed the door. "They were the last ones?"

"I'm so tired." Tala said as he sighed.

"But you have to admit it was interesting." Reivin said. "Where's Kai?"

"I dunno." Tala said as he got up. "Let's go to bed."

"It's only 9:00 pm."

"Let's sleep early!"

"Well, I wanted to talk to Katana for a while?"

"Talk to her in the morning!" Tala said as he grabbed Reivin by the wrist and went to their room.

Katana got out of the shower and put on her pajamas. She sighed. She got the "gift" Tala had given her and threw it on top of her bed, bag and all. She jumped on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She was wearing her white tank top with a picture of a cartoon cow wearing a halo. It said "Holy Cow!" on top of the picture and short black silk pants.

Her door opened and she looked over at it. Kai. He came in and locked the door behind him.

"What do you want, asshole?" Katana asked and Kai sat at next to her on the bed.

"I'm gonna tell you something. Listen, and listen good because I'm only saying it once." Kai said and she sat up on the bed.

"I'm listening." She said.

He sighed. "Katana, I'm sorry I was a jealous bastard. I know I shouldn't have been but I was jealous anyway. You are the most important person to me. I really hated braking up with you, but I guess I just didn't realize what I did until I did it. I would give everything away just for you. I love you Katana, more than you'll ever know."

Katana stared wide-eyed. She bit her lower lip and flung her arms around his neck.

"Oh Kai" I love you too! I really hated being mean to you." Katana said as she pulled back and smiled. Kai bent down and kissed her lightly and she kissed him back. He grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I did get you a birthday present." He said as he fished into his pocket.

She gasped when she saw him pull out a blue velvet box.

"Kai?" she said.

He opened the small box and inside was a golden ring. It had a beautiful heart shaped diamond in the middle and a vine design around the ring.

"Katana, will you marry me?" he asked. She nodded and he put the ring on her ring finger. She looked at it, then back at him and hugged him again.

"I'm so happy. This is the best birthday ever." Katana said as she cried of happiness.

Kai gently stroked her hair and bent down to kiss her. She kissed him back but he pulled back again like before.

"What now?" she asked him. Kai picked up the lingerie Tala had given her and tossed it to her.

"Now would be a good time." He said.

She laughed. "Naughty, naughty boy." She said with a wink and went of to the bathroom to put it on anyway.


	17. Evil EMail

Chapter 17: Evil E-mail

"xoxoxo"

Reivin walked around a dark alleyway. Everything was dark out and it was raining. All the lights on the street were off except one that dimly lit the alley.

"Tala, where are you?" she asked as she looked around.

"He's not here my precious." A dark voice said.

She looked around but there was no one there. "W-who's there?"

"Don't you recognize my voice, love?" the voice said. "I'm disappointed. You had my child and now you don't remember me? Shame, shame."

"What? I didn't have a baby!" she screamed as she still looked around.

"You forgot love? And are you still in "love" with my worthless son?" the voice said as a man appeared out of nowhere.

"Ben!" she said surprised as she backed up into a wall she hadn't seen before.

"Now you remember. But seriously, forget about my idiot son."

"What are you talking about? Tala loves me and I love him, I could never forget him!"

"Really? Seems to me he forgot about you." Ben said as she saw Tala holding hands with another girl. They suddenly stopped and they kissed.

"No! Tala would never do that!" she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Then why did he say I could keep you as my play toy?" Ben said as he smirked and started walking closer to her.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled as Ben hugged her around the waist and forcefully kissed her.

"Reivin, wake up!" Tala yelled and Reivin opened her eyes and sat up. She was breathing heavily and was crying. "What's wrong Perky Bunny? Were you having a nightmare?" he said, using the new nickname he called her by.

Reivin nodded. "Tala, you wouldn't cheat on me would you?"

"Of course not Perky Bunny. Is that was the nightmare was about?" he asked as he hugged her.

"Part of it. The other part was about Ben." Reivin said as she cried more. She felt Tala tense up at the mention of Ben's name.

"Don't worry Perky Bunny. He wont do anything more to you, I promise." Tala said and she smiled a bit.

"Could you do me a favor though?" she asked and he nodded. "Stop calling me Perky Bunny!"

"But it's cute!" he said as he pouted like a four year old. She laughed and stood up to get dressed. Tala got dressed too after she finished ad they both went outside of their room and into the kitchen.

"My eyes!" Reivin yelled as she saw what was going on in the kitchen and buried her face into Tala's chest and he put his arms around her and laughed.

Kai and Katana were practically doing "it" on the kitchen table. Katana was only wearing one of Kai's long sleeved button up shirts that went about down to above her knees. Kai was shirtless and only in boxers.

"In the name of Perky Bunny, could you please not do it on the table?" Tala said as he shook his head.

"Perky Bunny?" Kai and Katana asked as Kai got off Katana.

"Never mind!" Reivin said. "Not that I'm not happy that you too are back together, but what happened? I thought you too were in a mad rage at each other."

"We got back together and…" Katana said as she smiled.

"And?" Reivin said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm engaged!" Katana yelled as she showed Reivin her hand where the ring was.

"Oh my God! I'm SO happy for you! When's the wedding?" Reivin asked, her eyes starry.

"We don't know yet. We haven't even thought about the date yet. But who cares! I'm getting married!" Katana said as she smiled and jumped on top of Kai and kissed him. He kissed back and sent both of them at their starting position: Kai on top of Katana who is on top of the kitchen table.

"Yeah…we'll leave you two alone…" Reivin said as she and Tala turned around and went over to the living room.

"I'm bored." Tala said. "Entertain me my Perky Bunny!"

"Ugh! Couldn't you have picked a better name than Perky Bunny?"

"It was either Perky Bunny or Pink Poopey Perky Bunny. You pick."

"Perky Bunny it is then!" She said as she sweat dropped. "So, why don't you wake up Rei? You could talk to him about whatever it is you boys talk about."

"I guess?" Tala said but Rei and Tara came out of the room. Tara looked tired, and Rei looked like he was sleepwalking. Kai and Katana came into the living room and Katana told Tara about the engagement, which made her wide-awake now.

There was suddenly a silence in the room. Reivin gave Tala a look that said "Start conversation or face my wrath!" and he gave her a look that said "What ever you say my Perky Bunny."

Tala sighed and then smirked. "So Kai, what flavor ice cream do you like?" The girls looked at Tala like he was crazy and Kai raised and eyebrow but then smirked.

"Rocky road all the way." Kai said. "You?"

"I like smooth vanilla, sometimes intense chocolate." Tala said and Kai nodded.

"Good choice." Kai said.

"Guys!" all the girls said as their eyes widened in realization. (AN: I saw this happen on a comic I read. If you don't know what they're talking about, think really hard about it!)

"What about you Rei?" Tala asked, ignoring the girls.

"What?" Rei asked since he was half asleep.

"What ice cream flavor do you like?" Kai asked with a smirk.

"Oh. I like sweet strawberry with smooth vanilla and some rocky road in it somewhere. I also like wild rainbow, intense chocolate, and luscious mint. Some sprinkles add a nice touch and hot melted chocolate is always nice. And never forgetting the cherry on top." Rei said as he smiled.

Everyone stared wide-eyed.

"Rei, you do know they weren't talking about real ice cream. Right?" Tara said as everyone still stared.

"I know. They were talking about sex, right?" he said as he yawned.

"Who knew Rei had such an advanced mind." Katana said.

"Hey!" Tara said. "Rei isn't stupid. He may be a bit on the spacey side, but he's not stupid!"

"Thanks for the wonderful support." Rei said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm bored." Reivin said as she sighed.

"Don't worry my Perky Bunny, I can make you un-bored." Tala said as he put his arm around Reivin's shoulders.

"Perky Bunny?" Tara and Rei asked.

"It's Tala's pet name for Reivin." Katana said, as she laughed a bit.

"Cute." Tara said as she smiled and Reivin rolled her eyes.

"Well, what ever you have planned, I'm not interested." Reivin said as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Awww…doesn't my Perky Bunny wanna play?" Tala said as he pulled her into his lap. She couldn't help smile.

"Okay, you're getting all lovey dovey here." Katana said.

"Says the girl that has sex on the kitchen table." Tala said and Tara and Rei laughed. Katana stuck her tongue out at him and Kai turned her to face him and bit her tongue and kissed her.

"Not again!" Reivin said.

"I'm starting to think that their relationship is just based on "it" and physical attraction." Tara said as she rolled her eyes at Katana and Kai.

Katana pushed Kai away and glared at Tara. "It is SO not!"

"How many times do you do it in a week?" Reivin asked.

"Three." They both said at the same time.

"Including weekends?"

"Five." They said again.

"My point exactly." Reivin said knowingly.

"Look, just help us plan the wedding. Okay?" Katana said as Kai started kissing up and down her neck.

"Only if Mr. Leech there stops sucking your neck." Tara said and Reivin laughed. (AN: Leech as in the blood sucking worm/animal that sticks to people and sucks their blood out.)

"Go away Kai." Katana said as she moved, much to Kai's displeasure. "We have a wedding to plan."

"Okay, Tala and I will go online and see where you two should marry. Tara and Rei, go look up possible decorations and Rei can make the cake if he wants. Katana and Kai, think of a date of when you'd like to marry." Reivin said and everyone went to do his or her "jobs".

Xoxoxo Tara and Rei xoxoxO

"So, how about red and white roses?" Tara asked as she and Rei looked at a wedding magazine.

"The red roses would look better without the white ones. But it depends on what color dress she's going to wear." Rei said with a shrug.

"Probably white. So then the white roses will look better."

"What if she doesn't want white?"

"Rei, they don't even know a date yet. There's time to change it. So, are you going to do the cake?"

"Yeah, it'll be my first wedding cake attempt." Rei said as he smiled.

"Just try not to poison anyone then."

"Not funny."

"Anyway, red roses or white roses?"

"Here we go again?"

Xoxoxo Katana and Kai xoxoxO

"What date would be better?" Katana asked as they looked at a calendar.

"You pick." He said.

"Kai, it's our wedding. You have to pick too!"

"Any day then. The sooner the better."

"How about…a month from now?"

"Isn't there anything closer?"

"We could in…two weeks. But there are still a lot of preparations. I don't think we can get them done so soon." She said as she tilted her head to the side.

"Sure we can. If we don't, I'll beat up Tala for being so slow and not getting things done." Kai said and Katana laughed.

Xoxoxo Reivin and Tala xoxoxO

"Find anything?" Reivin asked as she sat next to Tala in front of the computer.

"All of the places you say are booked." He said as he groaned.

You got mail!

"You got mail Tala!" Reivin said as she smiled.

"I know my Perky Bunny. The screen said so." Tala said as he went to his inbox. It said:

1 New e-mail!

From: The Machine

Subject: Very Important

"I don't know anyone named "The Machine"." Tala said as he stared at it.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Reivin said.

"I don't know who it is."

"But it says important. You should at least see it."

"I guess." Tala said as he clicked on it. The message appeared and he read out loud:

Dear Tala,

How are you my boy? I hope you've doing well, I know I have. Don't know who I am? Then you're thicker than I thought. I never did like you because of your stupidity. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I escaped jail. Isn't that lovely? Of course, you should know that by now. I mean, it's going all over the news. And not mention what I did to your precious Reivin. She was spectacular; had the scent of a virgin all over her. Not anymore though. Shame, shame! Ha! But seriously, you are very thick headed. So, your friends Katana Doshi and Kai Hiwatari are engaged, are they not? I have eyes everywhere my boy. I also met this fellow when I was in jail. His name is Tony. Ever heard of him? I thought so. He's really handy with all his connections; he's been really helpful in helping me keep an eye on you. But the poor lad misses Katana. He was crushed when he heard she was marrying Kai. But he's not the only one. I have people everywhere that have been tracking you and Reivin. Well, I can't wait for your friends wedding. You can bet I will be there. Heck, I wouldn't miss it for the world! Maybe for a night with your precious, but not for the world. Yes, I'll go to the wedding. I guarantee you won't see me, but I'll see you. And when I do, you're going to pay me back for all those wasted years having to take care of you. You're going to pay me back for taking Misa away from me. Ever since you came into my life, you took her away. Now I'm going to pay you back. I'm going to take the person you love most in this world away from you! Reivin Romanovski. Let's see how you feel when she's not there with you anymore. I swear it;

I will get my revenge like I said in court. I will just laugh as I see you break down in front of your soon-to-be dead beloved. Enjoy your time now. Because when I get to you, you'll wish you never were adopted by Ben Valkov.

Lot's of love and best wishes,

The Machine (a.k.a. Ben Valkov)

Reivin and Tala stared wide-eyed as they finished reading the letter.

Reivin started to cry and Tala held her close to him.

"Tala, I'm scared of him." Reivin said.

"Don't worry Reivin. I won't let him touch you ever again." Tala said as he ran a hand through Reivin's hair. "Never again will he keep hurting innocent people."


	18. Wedding

Chapter 18: Wedding

"xoxoxo"

"Reivin, is Katana ready?" Tara yelled as she knocked on the room door.

"Almost! I'm doing her hair but she won't stay still!" Reivin yelled. "You can come in though!"

Tara came in the room and sighed. Reivin was trying to get Katana's hair fixed but Katana kept pulling away.

"Stay still Katana!" Reivin yelled.

"That hurts!" Katana said as she clutched her hair.

"Katana, don't you want to look nice for the wedding?" Tara asked as she sat down on the bed.

Reivin was wearing a midnight blue dress that went down to her ankles. It was a spaghetti strap dress and it had on a white scarf tied around the waist. She had on some black high heels. Her hair was let down to fall on top of her shoulders.

Tara was wearing a wine red dress that was a little below her knees. The dress was sleeveless. She had on red high heels. She had on a golden necklace and a few gold bracelets on her right arm.

Katana was in her wedding dress. The dress was tight at the top and then loose from the waist down. The dress had angel sleeves and the dress had a vine pattern at the bottom of it. She was wearing white high heels with silver pendants in them. Her hair was up and then let down and she had her veil on.

"I guess I'm just nervous." Katana said as she sighed. "Whenever I'm nervous, I can never stay still."

"But at least try." Reivin said as she started applying makeup on her.

Tara rolled her eyes. "You love Kai, so there's nothing to be nervous about. And after this is all over, you'll be Mrs. Hiwatari."

"You're right." Katana said as she smiled. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Reivin said as she had tried to put the earring on Katana's ear but missed.

"Well, you better hurry. There are a lot of people here already." Tara said as she stood up.

"So Katana, why did you pick to get married in a forest church/cabin?" Reivin asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just liked it here. It's nice, and Kai said it was okay." Katana said as she shrugged.

"Are you girls done?" Rei yelled from outside the door. "Everyone's waiting!"

"We're coming!" Tara yelled back.

"Ready?" Reivin asked.

"No, but I have to go anyway." Katana said as she sighed and smiled. The girls smiled and left the room and went where the wedding would be held.

Xoxoxo At the Church/Cabin where the wedding will be held xoxoxO

Everyone was already getting seated in his or her seats. Katana and Kai's family and friends had come over to watch the wedding.

"Nervous?" Tala asked Kai.

"No." Kai said as she crossed his arms and looked away.

"Yes you are."

"Whatever."

"Don't worry Kai. Everything will be fine." Tala said as he laughed.

Kai raised an eyebrow at Tala. "Then why do you have that gun then?"

"Look, it's just because I'm over protective. Nothing's gonna happen!" Tala said as he sighed.

"They'll be here soon." Rei said as he entered the church/cabin. (AN: I have no idea how weddings work because I've only been to one wedding in all my life and I was about 9 when it happened so excuse me if I get anything wrong.(Well at the time when I wrote this and frankly I'm too lazy to go and change this))

Tara and Reivin came into the room and took their seats next to Tala and Rei. Everyone quieted down as the piano music started to play.

First came Rouge since she was the flower girl. Next to her was Mikhail (Bryan's brother) because he was the ring boy. Then came the bridesmaids, and then Katana walked in. All eyes were on her. Omi was walking her to Kai since her dad couldn't make it. (AN: Go Omi!)

"/ Please make her happy. /" Omi said as he and Katana got to the altar.

Katana smiled at Kai and he smiled back. Omi went and took his seat. Katana and Kai then turned to the minister.

(A while later)

"Kai Hiwatari, do you take Katana Doshi as your lawfully wedded wife, and swear to protect and love her until death?" the minister asked.

"I do."

"Katana Doshi, do you take Kai Hiwatari as your lawfully wedded husband, and swear to protect and love him until death?"

"I do."

"Then if there are no objections, I now pronounce you; man and wife." The minister said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Kai kissed Katana and she kissed back. Everyone started clapping while some cried of happiness. Katana and Kai pulled back and Katana hugged Kai around the neck.

"I'm so happy for you!" Reivin said she, Tala, Tara, and Rei went up to both of them.

"How do you feel Mrs. Hiwatari?" Tara said and Katana smiled.

"I feel like going to the after party now." Katana said.

Xoxoxo At the after party xoxoxO

The after party was being held in a huge wooden cottage. It was actually very pretty inside, and it was beautifully decorated.

"So, how do you feel now Mrs. Hiwatari?" Kai asked as he and Katana were seated at some chairs watching everyone.

"It's the happiest day of my life." She said as she leaned her head on Kai's shoulder and sighed.

"Katana, Kai! Come dance! This was your wedding after all!" Reivin yelled from where she was dancing with Tala.

"Let's go then." Katana said as she stood up and both of them went to dance.

You always make me smile

When I'm feeling down

You give me such a vibe

It's totally bonafide, mmm

It's not the way you walk

And it's not the way you talk

It ain't the job you got

That keeps me satisfied

Your love, it feels so good

And that's what takes me high

Higher than I've been before

Your love, it keeps me alive

Thought I should let you know

That your touch it means so much

When I'm alone at night

It's you I'm always thinking of

Oh, oh baby

Oh, I want you to understand

How I feel, deep inside

Oh, oh, you make me feel

All I need to feel

Yes, in my heart

Your love, it feels so good

And that's what takes me high

Higher than I've been before

Your love, it keeps me alive

Thought I should let you know

That your touch it means so much

When I'm alone at night

It's you I'm always thinking of

Oh, oh baby

Oh, I want you to understand

How I feel, deep inside

Oh, oh, you make me feel

All I need to feel

Yes, in my heart

Your love, it feels so good

And that's what takes me high

Higher than I've been before

Your love, it keeps me alive

Thought I should let you know

That your touch it means so much

When I'm alone at night

It's you I'm always thinking of

Oh, oh baby

Oh, I want you to understand

How I feel, deep inside

Oh, oh, you make me feel

All I need to feel

Yes, in my heart

Your love, it feels so good

And that's what takes me high

Higher than I've been before

Your love, it keeps me alive

Thought I should let you know

That your touch it means so much

When I'm alone at night

It's you I'm always thinking of

Oh, oh baby

Oh, I want you to understand

How I feel, deep inside

Oh, oh, you make me feel

All I need to feel

Yes, in my heart

Oh, oh, baby

"I love you so much Kai." Katana said as she rested her head in Kai's chest as they danced.

"Love you too." Kai said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How is everybody doing tonight?" a voice said which came out from the loudspeakers the music was coming from.

"What's going on?" Katana asked as she looked around.

"I hope you're having a great time, because it's the last day you'll ever live in your pathetic lives!"

"Oh my God," Reivin said as she hugged Tala. "Tala, that's Ben's voice."

"That's right precious. And now you're all going to die! All of you here are going to die!"

"What is he talking about?" asked Tara as Rei held her close.

"Smoke!" someone yelled and everyone looked at the door. Smoke could be seen getting in and flames were outside.


	19. Playing with Fire

Chapter 19: Playing With Fire

"xoxoxo"

"This can't be happening!" Katana yelled and Kai hugged her.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get out." Kai said as he looked around for a possible way.

"Tala!" Rouge yelled as she came up to Tala and Reivin holding Mikhail's hand. "Tala, I'm scared!"

"Reivin, keep an eye on Rouge and Mikhail. I'm going to go find Bryan, I saw him earlier." Tala said as he went off towards Kai.

"What do we do?" Rei asked as he came up to Kai and Tala.

"We need to get out and fast." Kai said as he rolled his eyes.

"How do we do that genius?" Rei said.

"Guys! No time to be fighting!" Tala yelled. "I may die, but Reivin isn't! So hurry up and help me think!"

"Katana, go with Reivin." Kai said.

"But Kai, what are you going to do?" Katana said as she looked up at Kai.

"I don't know, but you have to be safe. Just go!" Kai said and Katana bit her lower lip but went anyway.

"Where's Tara?" Tala asked Rei.

"With Bryan." He said as he looked around. People were already panicking.

"Good, but we need a way to open the doors." Tala said. He looked back at the doors where the other guys were trying to open. They were locked from the outside.

"How do we do that?" Kai asked.

Tala looked everywhere around the room. He spotted a chandelier and a window near it. "Pull me up."

"What?" Rei asked.

"Pull me up to the chandelier, break the window, and I'll unlock the doors from outside."

Tala said as the three of them went where the chandelier was hanging.

Rei threw one of the chairs up so it hit the window at the top of the wall and it broke. Kai helped Tala get up the chandelier and Tala started to swing back and forth. When he was close enough he let go and held to the window.

"When I open the doors, get all the girls and kids out first!" Tala yelled as he jumped out the window.

Tala ran by the side of the building. He coughed a bit at the smoke but kept on going. The fire was getting bigger and he could see all the smoke on the inside of the building. He got to the front doors and started to pull the metal pole that had been used to block the exit. He coughed more and started feeling dizzy but kept pulling anyway. He managed to get it out and opened the doors.

Xoxoxo Inside xoxoxO

Kai and Rei ran to the front where the doors were.

"Katana/Tara!" Kai and Rei yelled as they tried to find them. They saw them standing near the doors with Bryan. Reivin was hugging both Rouge and Mikhail. Tara was coughing and Katana was covering her mouth and nose.

"Kai!" Katana yelled when she saw him.

"Guys, where's Tala?" Reivin said as the two kids coughed and she covered their mouth and nose.

"He's outside. He's opening the doors so we can get out." Rei said.

"You let him go!" Reivin yelled as her eyes widened.

"What did you want to do, die here?" Kai said.

"Why couldn't you have gone! Tala showed signs of asthma when he was a kid!" Reivin yelled, already close to tears. "What if something happens?"

The doors suddenly opened and everybody looked over there.

"All the girls and kids out first!" Rei yelled as he and Kai started guiding people out of the building.

"Reivin!" Tala yelled when Reivin came out. He went over to her and hugged her.

"Tala, are you okay" Are you having trouble breathing?" Reivin said as she hugged him back.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." He said.

"There's Ben!" Tara said to Tala as she pointed to a white pick up truck.

"Stay here." Tala said as the car drove off and Tala started running after it.

"Rei, stay here and make sure everyone gets out okay." Kai said as he followed Tala.

Xoxoxo In the car xoxoxO

"How could they have gone out!" Ben yelled angrily as he drove out of the path and into the forest.

"You didn't do a good job on blocking it didn't you?" Tony asked from where he was next to Ben.

"Shut up." Ben said. He parked the car and got out and so did Tony.

"Ben, what about Katana? You said I could have her when we came here." Tony said as he and Ben started walking a bit into the forest.

"Yeah well, I lied. You ain't getting her now, I just needed you for my plan on spying on them." Ben said as he stopped walking.

"You used me!" Tony yelled. "We made a deal Ben!"

"You should know better than to trust Ben Valkov." Ben said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Tony.

"What are you doing?"

"I have no use for you anymore." Ben said as he pulled the trigger. Tony fell to the ground and Ben kept walking further into the forest.

Kai and Tala got to the spot where Ben had killed Tony and their eyes widened at the sight of Tony lying motionless on the ground, bleeding.

"Go that way, I'll go this way." Tala said as he went to the right and Kai went to the left.

Xoxoxo

Tala stopped when he saw Ben just standing there, hands behind his back. "Hello Tala." Ben said as he smirked.

"Why did you do that?" Tala asked as he started to growl.

"Didn't I tell you I'd get my revenge?"

"You didn't have to risk the lives of so many innocent people!" Tala yelled.

"It doesn't matter. They're safe, thanks to you. Unfortunately, you won't live to see any of them again." Ben said as he walked forward. He moved his hands forward and showed Tala a chainsaw.

Ben laughed like a maniac and pulled the cord to start it up.

"You're mad. Absolutely demented." Tala said as his breath quickened with each step Ben took closer.

"Am I really? I'm just eliminating a worthless being from this planet." Ben said as he pulled his arm back and moved the chainsaw forward towards Tala. Tala quickly ducked and managed to move to the side and out of the chainsaw's reach just in time.

"You're the worthless one! Trying to solve all of your problems by taking it out of others!" Tala said as he dodge another blow that came at him.

Ben just laughed and ran forward towards Tala. Tala's eyes widened and he tried to back away but backed up against a tree. Ben swung the chainsaw to the side and back and then forth. Tala moved to the side but it hit his upper right arm. He fell to the ground clutching his arm.

"I'm going to chop you up in little pieces and then send them to your precious. Now wouldn't that make her happy?" Ben said as he raised the chainsaw for it to have a direct hit on Tala's waist.

Tala closed his eyes and groaned as he waited for the chainsaw to cut him but it never came. He opened his eyes and tried to push away the pain. He looked up to see Kai fighting with Ben, the chainsaw now on the ground.

Kai hit Ben square in the face and Ben fell down on the ground. Kai was panting and Ben smirked. With his right hand, Ben grabbed a rock from the ground from where Kai couldn't see.

"You think you beat me? Think again!" Ben said as he got up in a swift motion. He went towards Kai and did as he was going to hit him with his left but then moved his right hand forward and punched him the rock in the head. Kai fell down clutching his head and Ben smirked and threw the rock over his shoulder.

"Don't move." Tala said as he pointed the gun at Ben. Ben's eyes widened but then he smirked.

"Go ahead, shoot me. Be a killer and live with the guilt you could never handle about killing someone." Ben said as he crossed his arms.

Tala panted from where he still was on the ground. The gun was still pointing at Ben, but Tala's hand was shaking. Tala suddenly brought the gun down and Ben's smirk grew.

"I won't kill you. I won't step down to your level of being a murderer. Do whatever you want, just don't kill Kai." Tala said as he threw the gun to the back of him and landed further in back of the forest.

"I knew you couldn't do it. As for your friend, there's nothing I can do." Ben said and walked to where Kai was lying on the ground. Ben picked him up and dragged him to where a machine Tala hadn't noticed before was. It had a tree log hanging up from a metal wire and a machine to drop or pull it at the end.

Ben put Kai right under the log. Ben went to the machine and kicked it so that the log would fall.


	20. Say Goodbye

Chapter 20: Say Goodbye

"xoxoxo"

Ben went over to the machine and kicked it so that the log would fall. but it didn't. Ben growled and kicked the machine again. The log still didn't fall.

"Piece of junk." Ben said to himself as he walked over to where Kai was lying on the ground. He got out his gun and pointed it at Kai. "Too bad I wont get to kill you like I wanted to. Oh well."

Tala watched as Ben held the gun, ready to fire. Kai was unconscious. Tala tried to get up but clutched his arm and fell down again. He winced in pain and got up. He grabbed a nearby tree branch and started walking to where Ben was.

Tala swung the branch back and then forth and hit Ben in the back. Ben's eyes widened and fell to the ground next to Kai. Tala fell to his knees.

He heard a sound and looked up; the chain that was holding up the log was loosening up and the log was starting to fall.

Tala got up and started shaking Kai.

"Get up Kai! I don't think you want to get squished!" Tala said as he started to pull Kai by the arms as much as he could. He fell back and the log started falling again. Tala got up once again and pulled Kai out of the way and both of them fell back.

Kai groaned and started to open his eyes. He looked at Tala panting next to him and then at where Tala was looking. He looked just in time to see the metal chain release completely and the log fell on top of Ben.

Ben screamed in pain as he started spitting out blood. He was panting heavily as he looked at both Tala and Kai a bit further away.

"You win…" Ben said as he coughed up more blood, and finally passed away.

Tala and Kai were panting heavily as they stared at Ben's dead body under the log. Kai got up and held out a hand for Tala, and then they both started walking back to where the others were.

Xoxoxo

Tala and Kai got to where the others were. Reivin and Katana went running over to them and hugged them.

"I was so worried!" Reivin said as she hugged Tala.

"What happened to Ben?" Katana asked Kai.

"He…died." Kai answered.

"You didn't shoot him, did you?" Reivin asked as she looked at Tala. He shook his head no.

"A log fell on top of him, and he died." Tala said.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Reivin said as she sighed.

"Reivin!" they turned back to see Tara and Rei running towards them.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're brother's here." Tara said as she pointed to a black mustang.

"That's his car, right?"

"Yeah." Reivin said as she and Tala walked over to the car, the others followed too.

They got near the car and out came out Claude. He took off his sunglasses and flung them inside the car as he made his way towards Reivin.

"Reivin, are you okay?" he asked as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm fine Claude. Just a little freaked out by what happened, but I'm okay." She answered as she shrugged.

"Come on then. We're leaving." Claude said as he held Reivin's hand and started pulling her to the car.

"What?" Reivin and Tala asked at the same time and Claude stopped.

"Look, Tala, I'm taking Reivin with me to England. She's already been through enough traumas here." Claude said as he looked apologetically at Tala.

"You're taking her away from me?" Tala asked as his eyes widened.

"I'm just doing this for her. She needs to let out stress."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Reivin asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Reivin, don't make me argue with you." Claude said. "Get in the car. Alina is waiting in there. We'll stop by the hotel, get your stuff, then leave."

"Claude! You can't do this." Tala said as he followed Claude to the car.

"Tala, get in too. I'll give a ride to the hotel on the way." Claude said as he got in the driver's seat. Tala and Reivin got in the back.

"We'll meet you at the hotel!" Reivin said to the others.

Xoxoxo

They got to the hotel and Claude walked quickly as the others followed.

They went into the room and Claude got a suitcase out of the closet.

"Claude, I want to stay. Please." Reivin said as Claude packed all of Reivin's things.

"Reivin, I made my decision. You're coming to England with Alina and me. You need to get away from all this."

"You can't just force her to go." Tala said as he crossed his arms.

"Don't go against my decisions. You both know better. Now, we're going." Claude carried the suitcase and pulled Reivin by the wrist and started walking out.

Once in every life,

Someone steals your heart

And you are forever changed

Even when you must part

You find it hard to leave

The feelings aren't gone

But a voice inside

Is telling you

You can't hold on.

Claude got in the car and so did Reivin.

"I'm sorry Tala. It's my choice." Claude said as he started driving to the airport. Tala cursed mentally and then went to his car and followed Claude to the airport.

So say goodbye

Oh I can't say that I won't cry

Cause I'm so glad

For everything we had

The good and bad-

Say goodbye

Just look at me

You'll know that I

Still love you so

Even though

We had to say

Goodbye

Claude parked at the airport and got out. Alina got out and looked at Reivin apologetically. Reivin got out and followed Claude inside.

Tala got there and followed them as best as he could through the crowd.

No matter where you are

Wherever that may be

I will always have you here

Deep in the heart of me

And till I never see

That warm and gentle smile again

We will always have the memories

Remember when?

So say goodbye

Oh I can't say that I won't cry

Cause I'm so glad

For everything we had

The good and bad-

Say goodbye

Just look at me

You'll know that I

Still love you so

Even though

We had to say

Goodbye

You've got your life

And you know I've got mine

But we will always be

Forever intertwined

Our hearts don't match

It would be wrong to stay

So before you turn and walk away-

Say goodbye

Oh I can't say that I won't cry

Cause I'm so glad

For everything we had

The good and the bad-

Say goodbye

Just look at me

You know that I

Have one last wish

One last kiss

Before we say-

Goodbye

Reivin watched as Claude got their tickets. She didn't want to go; it meant leaving everything she loved back here. It meant she had to leave Tala.

"Reivin!" she looked up and was brought into a hug. "Please don't go. You can't leave me."

"I don't want to leave Tala. But Claude wants me to go, and I can't go against his word. You know that." She said as she started to cry.

"Reivin, I love you. I don't want you to go." Tala said as he looked at her in the eye.

"I love you too Tala." Reivin said as she smiled a bit. "Have you ever heard the saying; "if you love someone, you have to let them go. And if they come back to you, you know it was meant to be.?" You have to let me go Tala. I promise I'll come back."

"What if you forget? What if you never come again?"

"I won't. I promise." Reivin said. She took off the necklace that Tala had given her on Valentine's Day two years ago and handed it to Tala. "I want you to keep it until I get back."

Tala took the necklace and nodded. He bent down and kissed her passionately, like it was the last time they were going to see each other again. He pulled back and kissed her neck. He bit at the skin, leaving a hickey.

"It's all I can give you to seal the promise?" he said and Reivin nodded through tears.

"Reivin! Come on, we're boarding!" Claude called as he and Alina entered the plane. Reivin gave Tala one last kiss as she turned her back to him and quickly boarded the plane.

Tala watched as in a few minutes the plane took off when everyone had boarded. He gripped the necklace close to his heart, a single tear falling down his cheek.

The End...

...or is it

This is not the end! There is a sequel to this. It is called "True Feelings" and it will be posted as soon as I can get around to editing it. Until then, what will happen to everyone?! What do you peoples think? I'd love to hear your opinions.


End file.
